Come from the Future?
by MSN1412
Summary: Akibat KID mencuri permata yang diincarnya, mereka harus menghadapi dua anak kecil yang mengaku dari masa depan dan juga anak kandung mereka. eventual KaiShin/KIDShin. SHONEN-AI ALERT! don't like? don't read! Chap 5: I Saw What They did Last Night RnR?
1. Lil Phantom Thief n Lil Detective Girl

**Come from the Future?**

**Genre: Family, Romance, Humor (?)**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: (eventual) KaiShin/KIDShin**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, typo and SHONEN-AI ALERT! (don't like? don't read!)**

**.**

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Come from the Future? © S4viRa deMSN**

**.**

**Summary: Akibat KID mencuri permata yang diincarnya, mereka harus menghadapi dua anak kecil yang mengaku dari masa depan dan juga anak kandung mereka.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Little Phantom Thief and Little Detective Girl.<strong>

**.**

_'He he, sudah kuduga mereka tidak bisa mengejarku lagi.'_

Selimut malam menghampiri gelapnya kota Beika yang semakin maju selama 16 tahun ini. Meskipun hanya ada bintang-bintang yang bertebaran untuk menyinarkan sebagian cahayanya dan bulan yang sedang ditutupi dengan awan-awan yang menghampirinya, tetapi hal itu tidak menghalangi seorang anak laki-laki berambut setengah rapi dan beriris mata berwarna biru safir, yang berumur 10 tahun untuk melakukan aksinya hari ini. Dengan berpakaian segala putih, memakai topi pesulap dan monocle layaknya Kaitou KID 16 tahun yang lalu, dia telah berhasil mengelabui polisi-polisi yang ingin menangkapnya dan kabur ke sebuah atap pameran gedung yang jauh dari kerumunan itu.

Di situ, anak laki-laki itu mengeluarkan barang curiannya dan melihat barang tersebut ke atas langit dengan monoclenya. Anak itu merasa senang telah mencuri apa yang dia incar lagi, tanpa ada satu polisi pun yang bisa menangkapnya. Meskipun Nakamori-keibu yang telah mengincar KID selama lebih dari 36 tahun ini, masih saja ingin mengincarnya dengan usia yang telah lanjut. Tapi itu tidak menghalangi keinginan KID untuk mencuri sesuatu, meskipun ada satu Detektif yang selalu menghalanginya.

"Sudah puas melihatnya, _Kaitou KID Junior_?"

Tiba-tiba, suara yang sedikit mengancam itu terdengar dari belakangnya. Dia pun menoleh ke belakang sampai dia melihat sosok yang tidak begitu asing baginya. Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang yang tergurai indah, dengan iris matanya berwarna indigo yang seumuran dengan KID Junior itu, menatapnya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan ambisius untuk menangkapnya, layaknya seorang Detektif yang ingin sekali menangkap pencuri yang meresahkannya. Dengan berpakaian tuxedo berwarna hitam dan mengenakan dasi berwarna merah yang meskipun pakaian yang dia kenakan dominan dikenakan oleh para lelaki, dia bertatap muka kembali dengan pencuri ulung itu.

"Hmph! Lihat apa yang aku temukan, pencuri ulung yang telah kabur dari kerumunan polisi dan menyelinap ke tempat ini. Apa itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu ne, KID?" gumam gadis itu.

"Terus kenapa? Lagipula, aneh sekali ya kalau Detektif cilik hebat tapi sedikit tomboy seperti kamu ingin mengincarku terus. Apa tidak bosan?" balasnya.

"Namanya juga Detektif, ingin memberitahu sebuah kebenaran dan membongkar segalanya tentangmu dibalik monocle yang kau kenakan. Tapi sepertinya aku telah 'membongkar' sebagian tentangmu, _ne..._

_Baka otouto_, Kuroba Satoshi?"

KID yang bernama asli Satoshi itu, beranjak dari duduknya, dan berdiri dengan santainya sambil menoleh kembali Detektif yang sepertinya ada hubungan erat. "Ck! Seenaknya saja kau memberitahu nama asliku. _Baka oneesan, Kuroba Haruka-nee_?" gerutu Satoshi.

Gadis yang bernama Haruka itu semakin emosi dengan KID yang tak lain adalah saudaranya sendiri. "Jangan bercanda deh Satoshi! kita ini kan saudara kandung, eh bukan, saudara kembar pula. Jangan bikin repot dan emosi sama saudaramu ini, deh!"

"Ayolaah, bilang saja kalau kamu emosi karena aku masih saja melanjutkan pekerjaan rahasianya Tou-san. Sementara kamu melakukan pekerjaan Detektif yang sedikit membosankan seperti Kaa-san," ujar Satoshi santai.

"_Barou!_ Tidak kayak kamu yang selalu saja menyelinap sebagai KID seperti Tou-san tanpa seizin Tou-san apalagi Kaa-san. Pantas saja dari tadi Keibu mengomel gara-gara KID versi Junior berulah lagi," omel Haruka kesal.

Satoshi hanya bisa cemberut ketika melihat kelakuan Haruka yang lebih dewasa daripada dirinya. Seharusnya Haruka mengerti tentang kelakuan dirinya, meskipun Haruka sedikit lebih tua dengan dirinya walaupun mereka saudara kembar, namun beda jenis kelamin. Meskipun mereka dianggap jenius karena turunan dari kedua orangtuanya, Satoshi lebih suka mengikuti sampai menyelinap pekerjaan rahasia Tou-san sebagai Kaitou KID secara diam-diam. Sedangkan Haruka sendiri, mengikuti pekerjaan Kaa-san dengan melakukan pekerjaan sebagai Detektif dan menolong Polisi dalam kasus kriminal, meskipun sebagian orang mengatakan kalau dirinya masih muda untuk bekerja sebagai Detektif.

"Satoshi…" Haruka hanya bisa berdiam diri setelah dia melihat semua aksi pencurian yang dilakukan oleh saudara laki-lakinya yang bodoh itu. "Berikan permata yang telah kau curi itu kepadaku!"

"Maksudmu ini?" Satoshi pun menunjukkan permata yang telah dia curi kepada Haruka. Haruka terkejut ketika dia melihat barang curian yang dipegang oleh pencuri cilik itu.

"Silver Warp. Bu… bukannya itu permata yang pernah dicuri Tou-san 16 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Haruka heran.

Satoshi pun menyeringai licik kepada Haruka. "Ehehehe, hebat kan? Sebagai saudaramu yang hebat satu ini?" ucap Satoshi girang.

"Tapi bagiku, itu masih saja salah satu dalam tingkat kriminal!" gerutu Haruka.

"Lagipula, tempat yang ditempati kita sekarang, adalah tempat dimana 16 tahun yang lalu Tou-san dan Kaa-san selalu bertatap muka, setelah Tou-san mencuri Silver Warp dan Kaa-san mengejarnya. Namun Kaa-san malah membiarkan Tou-san kabur begitu saja, meskipun keadaan pada saat itu sedikit terdesak," terang Satoshi.

Setelah Haruka mendengar pembicaraan panjang Satoshi tentang nostalgia orangtua mereka, sepertinya Haruka mengerti mengapa saudara kembar bodohnya berniat mencuri Silver Warp seperi Tou-san 16 tahun yang lalu. Dia teringat dengan ceritanya Kaa-san beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat Kaa-san bertemu dengan Tou-san di tempat ini karena aksi pencurian yang direncanakan Tou-san, dan merasakan perasaan yang aneh disaat Kaa-san membiarkan Tou-san kabur begitu saja. Bagaikan seorang Detektif melepaskan seekor burung Merpati dengan bebasnya.

"Oh, cerita tentang itu ya?" tanya Haruka dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Satoshi pun mengangguk. "Yep! Haah, rasanya aku ingin lebih tahu kelanjutan pengalaman Tou-san sama Kaa-san di tempat ini."

"Heh, aku juga barou," ucap Haruka pelan.

"Aku hanya bisa berharap, bisa mengetahui pengalaman-pengalaman Tou-san sama Kaa-san. Bagaimana mereka bisa menjalin hubungan dari sebuah rival, terus menjadi seperti sekarang," tutur Satoshi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Saking lamanya kedua saudara itu bercakap dan bertatap muka, malam juga semakin larut. Sang bulan juga telah muncul setelah awan-awan tersebut menyembunyikannya, lalu bulan tersebut menyinarkan cahayanya untuk menyinarkan malam yang semakin gelap nan larut.

Namun, Satoshi merasakan hal yang aneh dari tangan kanannya yang masih saja mengenggam Silver Warp. Dia terbelalak kaget ketika melihat Silver Warp bersinar berkilauan dibawah cahaya rembulan. Entah apa maksudnya, sampai-sampai Satoshi tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sementara itu, Haruka yang hanya bisa terkejut melihat kejadian itu, bergegas langsung menuju saudaranya yang masih terdiam dengan permata yang semakin bersinar. Dia mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi dengan permata itu.

"SATOSHI, CEPAT LEPASKAN PERMATA ITU!" pekik Haruka selagi dia menuju kearah saudaranya.

"Tapi Haruka, apa maksudmu dengan perkataanmu itu? Aku tidak mengerti!" jawab Satoshi heran.

"AKAN KUJELASKAN ITU NANTI! TETAPI YANG LEBIH PENTING, LEPASKAN PERMATA ITU!" seru Haruka.

Satoshi pun menanggapi nasehat saudaranya. Dia ingin melepaskan permata curian dari genggamannya, namun cahaya dari permata tersebut semakin lama semakin melebar dan bersinar. Hingga pandangan Satoshi dan Haruka tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Apalagi, mereka merasakan kejanggalan yang sangat dari Silver Warp itu. Semakin lama, permata tersebut semakin bersinar lebih dari sebelumnya, dan semakin lama Kuroba bersaudara merasakan kalau mereka akan berpindah ke tempat yang lain karena Silver Warp yang diceritakan bisa memindahan seseorang melalui zona waktu.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sekejap, Kuroba bersaudara itu sayup-sayup menghilang dari atap pameran gedung yang ditempati mereka. Lalu, Silver Warp yang dilepaskan oleh Satoshi, terkapar dengan sendirinya, selagi dia meredakan cahayanya. Tempat yang tadinya disanggah oleh kedua anak kecil jenius itu, sekarang malah menjadi sunyi senyap. Apalagi tidak ada satu jejak pun dari mereka.

Sebenarnya, dibawa kemanakah mereka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: anyeooong semuanya -w- Savira kembali lagi nih... tapi gadalem kumpulan oneshot._. melainkan multichap yang udah lama kubikin tapi ketunda2 mulu -w-v **

**yep! fic ini keinspirasi ama fic SasuNaru yang pernah aku baca._. /tapi cuma 1 chapter-_-v dan yep! ini baru prolognya aja :) talk about their name a.k.a Haruka n Satoshi, aku ambil dari salah satu web tentang arti dalam nama orang Jepang XD (tapi, udah tau kan pairingnya bakal sapa? XD /udah dikasih tau di atas-_-)**

**.**

**I'll update this as fast as I can /janganmaksawoi-_- tapi kayaknya bakal lambat soalnya harus ngehadapin UTS ama pemantapan etc etc etc-_- akhir kata, makasih banyak telah membaca ini :D last word, review?**

**see ya later! :D**

**_Love and Peace, S4viRa deMSN a.k.a MSN1412_  
><strong>


	2. Another Heist and an Accident?

**Come from the Future?**

**Genre: Family, Romance, Humor (?)**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: (eventual) KaiShin/KIDShin**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, typo and SHONEN-AI ALERT! (don't like? don't read!)**

**.**

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Come from the Future? © MSN1412**

**.**

**Summary: Akibat KID mencuri permata yang diincarnya, mereka harus menghadapi dua anak kecil yang mengaku dari masa depan dan juga anak kandung mereka.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Another Heist and... an Accident?<br>**

**.**

Sementara itu, 16 tahun yang lalu...

Di sebuah bangunan yang begitu gelap diantara bangunan-bangunan lain, berdirilah seorang pemuda berpakaian putih bersih yang sedang berdiri di bangunan tingkat atas tersebut. Pemuda itu melihat sebuah pameran gedung dengan teropong yang menutupi kedua matanya. Sepertinya, pemuda itu telah menargetkan pameran gedung yang masih dilihatnya dengan jeli. Setelah dia berfokus melihat bangunan itu, teropong yang dia pakai itu pun dilepaskan, lalu dihilangkannya dengan trik sulapnya.

"Target selanjutnya, Silver Warp._ Ready or not? Here I come,_" bisik pemuda itu dengan senyuman liciknya.

Monocle yang dikenakan pada mata kanannya mulai terpancar oleh sang bulan, yang pada saat itu sedang memancarkan cahayanya yang hanya bisa terlihat pada malam ini. Dan pemuda itu pun menjatuhkan dirinya dari bangunan yang dia sanggah, lalu sayap putihnya direntangkan dan langsung terbang menuju bangunan yang ditargetkannya.

**xXxXxXxXx  
><strong>

"Ne Shinichi, apa kau tahu?"

"Hm?" Shinichi yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, menoleh ke sahabat kecilnya, Ran. Malam ini, mereka berdua datang ke tempat pameran yang bakal ditargetkan oleh KID. Sekarang mereka berdua telah berdiri di depan Silver Warp yang terletak di kotak kaca yang pengamannya begitu ketat.

"Apa kau tahu, kalau setiap bulan purnama Silver Warp bakal memamerkan cahayanya?" ujar Ran.

"Terus? Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kau lupa ya, Shinichi? Malam ini kan malam bulan purnama! Aah, betapa untungnya malam ini. Selain kita bakal melihat aksi KID mencuri Silver Warp itu, kita bakal melihat permata itu bersinar," tutur Ran bahagia.

"Ayolaah Ran, tentang Silver Warp yang bakal bersinar pada bulan purnama itu kan cuma mitos," keluh Shinichi. "Lagipula, kau cuma menemaniku hanya untuk melihat aksi si maling sombong itu? _Please deh _Ran, makin lama kau makin ketularan sama Sonoko saja." Shinichi hanya bisa gerutu dengan sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Ehehehe, gomen Shinichi. Bukan maksud aku tertular sama Sonoko kalau KID muncul langsung histeris gitu," ucap Ran, "Tapi, kau akan senang juga kan? Bakal bertemu kembali dengan orang yang kau cintai itu."

Mendengar perkataan Ran, Shinichi langsung memerah seperti merahnya tomat. "Baaarou! Kata siapa aku bakal senang dengan kehadiran si pencuri sombong itu?" gerutu Shinichi, "Lagipula, siapa juga yang bakal mencintainya? Aku? _Please deh_!"

Ran tertawa terkikik-kikik ketika mendengar jawaban yang memalukan dari sahabatnya itu. Shinichi hanya bisa geram terhadap Ran, mempermainkannya dengan 'dia yang benar-benar mencintai pencuri sombong' itu. Shinichi langsung menghentikan tawaan Ran dengan menggelitik badannya.

"Hahahaha… Hentikan Shinichi!" seru Ran sambil merasakan geli.

"Kalau kau berhenti mengatakan tentang aku dan pencuri sombong itu, aku akan berhenti menggelitikmu," ancam Shinichi.

"Hahahaha oke stop! Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal apa-apa lagi tentangmu terhadap KID," janji Ran sambil menghentikan gelitikan Shinichi dengan sendirinya. Shinichi langsung menghentikan gelitikannya, dan Ran pun merasa lega karena sudah merasakan rasa geli gara-gara Shinichi.

Shinichi pun masih saja fokus terhadap Silver Warp dan menunggu pencuri sombong yang juga telah menjadi rivalnya semenjak dia menjadi Conan. Di lain itu, Ran masih saja celingak-celinguk menunggu Sonoko yang benar-benar fanatik dengan KID dan selalu saja hadir disaat KID bakal beraksi, tapi dia melihat kesana-kesini kalau sahabatnya itu masih saja belum datang. Jadi, dia mencoba menelpon Sonoko dengan ponselnya. Ran mencoba untuk menjauhi dari tempat Silver Warp, diambilkan ponselnya dari kantung jas sekolahnya, dan memencet nomor telepon Sonoko. Lalu, dia menunggu untuk menyambung sambungan telepon.

"_Moshi-moshi…"_

"Sonoko?" tanya Ran curiga setelah sambungan teleponnya terhubung.

"_Oh Ran?"_ Sonoko pun menjawab.

"Sonoko, dimana kau sekarang? Beberapa menit lagi aksi pencuriannya KID bakal dimulai!" tanya Ran cemas.

"_Gomen Ran,"_ jawab Sonoko, "_Aku harus disekap di rumahku karena harus belajar untuk ulangan susulan besok,_" ujar Sonoko kesal.

Ran hanya bisa terdiam dan mengetahui kalau Sonoko harus menghadapi ulangan susulan karena beberapa minggu lalu, dia mendapatkan hasil ulangan yang tidak mencapai target semestinya. Merasa kasihan terhadapnya, Ran pun berkata, _"Ooh, gomen ne_ Sonoko. Pasti kau ingin banget melihat KID secara langsung, kan?"

"_Tentu sajaa! Aku ingin melihat aksi keren KID-sama dari penjagaan para Polisi yang ketat itu! Daripada disini berdiam sambil melihatnya di TV!"_ seru Sonoko mendengus kesal.

Ran hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Oke, aku akan pergi kesana dan mengajarimu kalau kau gak ngerti," ujar Ran.

"_Benarkah? Oke Ran, aku akan menunggumu,"_ balas Sonoko.

"Baiklah, aku langsung ke rumahmu sekarang ya? Jaa-ne…"

_*TUUUUT TUUUUT*_

Setelah Ran memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, Shinichi pun berjalan dan menoleh ke Ran setelah dia menguntip pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya tersebut dengan diam-diam. "Jadi, Sonoko tidak bisa datang sekarang untuk melihat aksi pencuri sombong itu ne? Sayang sekali," gumam Shinichi sindir.

"Shinichiiii! Jangan begitu dong!"seru Ran.

Shinichi hanya bisa menyeringai liciknya, "Jadi, kau akan pergi ke rumah Sonoko sekarang?" tanya Shinichi curiga.

Ran mengangguk pelan, "Gomen Shinichi, kayaknya aku tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini."

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, Ran. Lagipula, masih ada kerumunan polisi dan Nakamori-keibu yang bakal menemaniku kan?" ujar Shinichi selagi dia menunjukkan Nakamori yang masih saja memberikan arahan terhadap pasukannya sebelum KID beraksi dengan pasang muka bosan.

Ran tersenyum kecil lagi, lalu meninggalkan Shinichi dengan melambaikan tangannya ke Shinichi dan keluar dari pameran itu. Shinichi pun membalasnya dengan lambaian tangannya. Setelah Ran telah keluar, Shinichi pun menghentikan lambaiannya, merasa lega kalau tidak akan ada yang menganggunya lagi. Lalu Shinichi kembali fokus terhadap Silver Warp dan menunggu KID keluar untuk beraksi mencuri permata yang dia incar. Shinichi telah berambius pada malam ini. Kali ini, dia bakal menangkap pencuri bertingkat kriminal tinggi itu. Lika-liku _KID the Phantom Thief_ akan tamat pada malam ini!

Namun di sisi lain, ada satu perasaan yang masih dia sembunyikan selama bertahun-tahun dan tidak mau dikeluarkannya. Entah apa perasaan yang tersembunyi itu sampai-sampai Shinichi yang tadinya berambius, malah tersipu malu dan mukanya mulai memerah sendirinya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menyadarkan dirinya, dia harus berhenti memikirkan perasaan itu terhadap KID. Mana mungkin dia yang dijuluki sebagai 'Detektif SMA Terkenal dari Timur', benar-benar mencintai sang Kaitou KID yang diucapkan Ran tadi? _That's impossible…_

**xXxXxXxXx  
><strong>

"Dua menit lagi," ucap Nakamori pelan, sambil melirik jam tangannya. Lalu, menoleh kembali dan memberikan pengarahan kepada pasukannya yang telah siap untuk menangkap KID malam ini. Shinichi hanya bisa menguntip semua arahan Nakamori dari kejauhan. Meskipun dia bakal memprediksikan kalau Nakamori-keibu bakal dikelabui oleh KID lagi.

"Baiklah semuanya. Malam ini, kita akan menangkap KID yang bakal mencuri Silver Warp dengan sulapnya. Kita harus bisa untuk tidak dikelabui olehnya kembali!" seru Nakamori selagi dia memberikan arahannya yang sudah didengar Shinichi puluhan atau ratusan kali.

"OOOUGH!" teriak para pasukan arahan Nakamori tersebut.

'_Ha ha…'_ Shinichi hanya bisa memasang muka bosan sambil tertawa menyindir.

Shinichi pun melirik jam tangannya. 09:59 P.M. Satu menit lagi sebelum KID bakal keluar dan mencuri permata yang masih diletakkan di kotak kaca yang berada di dekatnya. Para pasukan Nakamori pun mulai berformasi dan bersiap-siap di tempat yang telah dikerahkan oleh Nakamori masing-masing. Shinichi pun mulai serius dan bersiap untuk menunggu rivalnya.

'_Keluarlah kau, KID. Dimanapun kau berada!'_ teriak Shinichi dalam hati.

Jarum detik pun sedang menuju dan kembali berputar menuju arah angka 12. Sebenarnya detik-detik aksi KID bakal dimulai, dan semua fans KID telah ditempatkan di tempat yang telah disediakan. Nakamori mencoba untuk memblokade tempat ini dari semua fans KID untuk melancarkan penangkapan KID pada malam ini.

_Sepuluh detik lagi…_

"SEMUA, KID AKAN MUNCUL DALAM BEBERAPA DETIK LAGI! JADI, BERSIAPLAH!" perintah Nakamori.

_Sembilan…_

_Delapan…_

Para pasukan polisi arahan Nakamori pun telah bersiap-siap dengan melucutkan senjata yang mereka miliki seadanya.

_Tujuh…_

_Enam…_

'_Aku menunggumu, KID!'_ batin Shinichi sambil menunggu pencuri budiman itu.

_Lima… _

_Empat…_

_Tiga…_

_Dua…_

Tiba-tiba, sekumpulan bola-bola kecil menggelinding ke arah pasukan Nakamori dengan terpisah. Shinichi pun langsung terkejut dengan bola-bola kecil misterius itu.

'_Jangan-jangan… kumpulan bola kecil itu…'_

Shinichi langsung bergegas mencoba untuk memberitahukan terhadap Nakamori-keibu tentang serangan mendadak yang telah KID rencanakan.

"NAKAMORI-KEIBU, KID TELAH MERENCANAKAN SEMUA INI!" pekik Shinichi.

"Apa maksudmu, tantei bo—"

_SATU!_

**xXxXxXxXx**

_*PZSSSH*_

Sebelum Nakamori menyelesaikan ucapannya, asap putih yang secara tiba-tiba bermunculan pun menghalangi pandangan semua pasukan Nakamori. Termasuk Nakamori-keibu dan Shinichi sendiri. Lalu, lampu-lampu yang menyinari ruangan yang menjaga Silver Warp, langsung mati dengan sendirinya. Tanpa ada satupun diantara mereka yang mematikannya, kecuali satu orang. Namun secara samar-samar, Shinichi melihat sesuatu yang berwarna putih yang sedang menoleh ke kotak kaca.

"KID!" pekik Shinichi sambil memberikan arahan kepada Nakamori. Shinichi ingin meraih sosok putih itu dengan pandangan yang terbatas karena asap putih yang dikeluarkan KID belum menghilang pula. Namun, sosok tersebut telah berpindah ke tempat lain. Setelah asap itu menghilang, mereka pun terkejut melihat Silver Warp telah menghilang dari tempatnya. Kemudian, lampu-lampu pun menyala kembali. Mereka kembali bisa melihat dengan jelas, tanpa halangan satu pun.

"_Gentleman,_ aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas Silver Warpnya…," ucap sang pencuri budiman Kaitou KID, yang sekarang telah berdiri di belakang mereka.

Sekejap, Shinichi dan Nakamori langsung menoleh ke arah KID dengan cepatnya. Bagaimana bisa KID langsung berada di belakang mereka? Dengan Silver Warp yang telah berada di genggamannya? Shinichi berpikir, apakah ada sebuah trik sehingga dia bisa melesat cepat untuk tidak bisa diraihnya? Yang dia tahu, kalau dia bukanlah seorang pencuri yang mempunyai seribu trik sulapnya. Melainkan, dia hanyalah seorang pencuri yang mempunyai segala rahasia yang dia miliki untuk mendapatkan yang dia inginkan.

"KID!" geram Nakamori setelah lagi-lagi, gagal melindungi permata dari KID.

"Maafkan aku kalau tidak ada sebuah pertunjukkan yang heboh dariku seperti biasanya. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan ini saja," gumam KID selagi dia memberikan kedipan mata ke Shinichi. Shinichi pun langsung memerah tanpa jelas, dan menoleh ke arah yang lain untuk menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya. KID hanya bisa tersenyum manis terhadap 'Tantei-kun'nya. _'Manis,' _batinnya.

"Nah kalau begitu_, my show is over for tonight_. Sampai bertemu di bawah bulan selanjutnya~" ucap KID sebelum dia mulai kabur dari para pasukan Nakamori-keibu. Setelah dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal, KID menutupi sebagian badannya dengan jubah putihnya dan menghilang sekejap dari pandangan mereka. Tetapi, KID tidaklah menghilang seperti para pesulap yang secara menghilang dari para penontonnya. KID malahan kabur dari gedung pameran itu dan segera keluar untuk mencari aman dari para kerumunan polisi yang menyusahkannya. Sayangnya, rencana kaburnya itu telah diketahui oleh Nakamori setelah dia melihat KID yang telah berlari menuju kota.

"SEMUANYA, KID TIDAKLAH MENGHILANG! DIA TELAH KELUAR DARI GEDUNG INI! AYO KITA KEJAR DIA!" perintah Nakamori sambil menunjuk pintu keluar yang telah dilewati KID.

"OOOUGH!" teriak pasukannya itu kembali.

Mereka pun mulai keluar dari bangunan itu dengan risuh, dan bergegas mengejar KID yang telah kabur ke kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berada di Beika. Sebagian dari mereka mengejar KID dengan mobil polisi yang tersedia, khususnya Nakamori yang masih saja memberikan aba-aba terhadap pasukannya melalui _walkie talkie_-nya.

Sementara itu, Shinichi mengikuti para pasukan Nakamori-keibu sampai pintu gerbang pameran gedung itu. Tetapi… _'Datanglah kesini, Tantei-kun. Aku menunggumu disini~'_

Tiba-tiba, Shinichi merasakan sebuah aura yang tidak biasa mengelilingi badannya. Dia pun terdiam dan gemetar mendengar sayup-sayup suara KID yang halus menuju ke hatinya. Shinichi pun menoleh ke bagian atas bangunan tersebut, lalu mengetahui dan menyadari sesuatu. KID tidaklah kabur ke kerumunan orang-orang itu, itu hanyalah triknya untuk mengelabui Nakamori-keibu lagi sehingga KID tidak tertangkap dari mereka. Dia langsung masuk kembali ke gedung itu dan memasuki sebuah pintu yang tertulis 'EXIT', lalu menaikkan anak tangga demi tangga dengan cepatnya. Berharap kalau pencuri sombong itu berada di tempat itu.

'_Tunggulah kau, dasar pencuri keparat!'_

**xXxXxXxXx**

'_Cih, sudah aku duga bukan yang ini…,'_ pikirnya sambil memeriksa Silver Warp yang telah dia curi di atap pameran gedung itu, yang begitu jauh dari Nakamori-keibu.

Ternyata sia-sia saja malam ini. Sama seperti malam sebelumnya, dia tidaklah mencuri permata yang sebenarnya selama ini masih dia incarkan sampai sekarang. Meskipun organisasi itu telah musnah dan musuh utamanya yang ingin mengincar permata yang sama telah ditangkap beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi permata itu masih saja belum ditemukan dan dihancurkan olehnya.

Malam semakin larut, sang bulan yang tadinya menyinari gelapnya malam, malah menghilang tiba-tiba karena awan hitam telah menghalanginya untuk bersinar. KID pun kembali akan mengembalikan permata itu ke tempat asalnya. Dia akan kembali ke tempat itu, namun…

"Ngapain kau memanggilku ke sini, KID?"

Ternyata, KID dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang begitu mirip dan tidak asing olehnya. Dia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara itu, dan melihat Shinichi yang masih terengah-engah di depan pintu yang menghubungkan bagian dalam dan luar. KID hanya menyeringai dengan liciknya dan Shinichi menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Haah? Apa maksudmu, Tantei-kun? Aku tidak pernah memanggilmu untuk kesini?" ucap KID heran.

"Jangan bercanda, KID. Jawab pertanyaanku!" paksa Shinichi selagi dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju KID.

"Aduh aduh, jangan galak seperti itu dong, Tantei-kun. Kalau kau seperti itu, aku tidak akan menyukaimu lagi lho~" goda KID sampai-sampai langkah Shinichi pun terhenti dan mukanya memerah kembali, dan KID hanya bisa tersenyum manis kembali melihat rona merah di pipi rivalnya.

"Ba… Barou! Jangan menggodaku seperti itu! Apa itu taktikmu untuk melawan rivalmu yang satu ini, hah?" pekik Shinichi yang masih ada rona merah di pipinya.

"Hmm… mungkin," ucap KID lembut. Lalu, dia mendekati Shinichi yang masih saja terhenti dengan muka manis yang dia pikirkan. Shinichi ingin menjauhi KID yang akan mengarahnya, tapi KID telah memegang salah satu tangan Shinichi sehingga dia tidak bisa menjauhinya. "Tetapi pertanyaan itu, sepertinya itu muncul dari dalam hatimu sendiri. _Did you miss me, Meitantei_?" bisik KID ke telinga Shinichi dengan halus dan lembutnya.

"Diam kau, KID. Kata siapa kalau aku akan merindukanmu?" ucap Shinichi pelan.

"Ooh, jadi kau masih tidak mau mengeluarkan semua perasaanmu di dalam hatimu itu? Sayang sekali, Tantei-kun. Padahal, sudah lama aku menunggu jawaban itu," ujar KID lirih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi." KID pun langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan Shinichi mulai menjauh dari KID dengan mukanya yang masih memerah karena bisikan dan ucapan halus dan itu. Dari siluetnya, KID menunjukkan Silver Warp kepada Shinichi dan menaikkan permata itu tepat dimana sang bulan telah bebas dari sekumpulan awan hitam yang telah menghalanginya.

"Akan kukembalikan ini kepadamu, Tantei-ku—"

Tetapi, KID tidak mengetahui kalau cahaya dari Silver Warp mulai bersinar tepat dibawah pancaran bulan. Shinichi pun terkejut bukan main. Dia mengingat perkataan dari Ran kalau Silver Warp bakal bersinar tepat pada saat bulan purnama, lebih tepatnya malam ini. Dia pikir itu hanyalah mitos belaka, tetapi sekarang dia percaya kalau itu bukanlah sebuah mitos. Silver Warp benar-benar memamerkan sinarnya, tepat diantara kedua remaja jenius itu.

"A… Apa yang terjadi?" tanya KID heran selagi dia melirik ke Silver Warp yang masih digenggamnya.

"KID! LEPASKAN PERMATA ITU SEKARANG JUGA!" pekik Shinichi selagi dia berlari menujunya.

"Haah? Aku tidak tau apa maksudmu, Tantei-kun!" seru KID yang telah panik tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"YANG PENTING, LEPASKAAN!"

Dengan cepat, KID melemparkan permata itu ke tempat yang tidak begitu jauh dari mereka. Silver Warp telah tergeletak tanpa ada goresan satupun, tetapi pancaran dari permata itu semakin lama semakin melebar. Hingga mereka berdua menghalangi pandangannya dengan lengan mereka. Mereka benar-benar tidak menduga kalau kejadian ini bakal terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba, Shinichi dan KID mendengar suara teriakan dari pancaran Silver Warp yang sinarnya masih belum redup. Seperti suara anak-anak, pikirnya. Tapi mana mungkin, Silver Warp bakal mengeluarkan suara itu setelah dia memancarkan sinarnya di bawah bulannya. Apalagi, suara anak-akan sekaligus? Sungguh aneh.

Sekejap, sinar dari Silver Warp itu kembali reda. Shinichi dan KID pun melemaskan lengan mereka setelah melindungi pandangan mereka dari pancaran Silver Warp yang begitu bersinar bukan mainnya. Tetapi, alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat dua anak kecil yang terjatuh sambil mengelus-ngeluskan kepala mereka untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dari kejauhan.

Mereka semakin terkejut ketika melihat kedua anak itu yang sepertinya punya kemiripan dengan mereka. Yang satu mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti KID dan mirip sekali dengan KID. Lalu yang satunya lagi, mengenakan tuxedo hitam meskipun dia seorang perempuan dan mirip sekali dengan Shinichi.

"Adududuuuh… Sakiiit~" rintih Satoshi.

"Salahmu sih, Satoshi. Kan sudah aku bilang untuk melepaskan permata itu! Huuh, begini deh jadinya!" protes Haruka terhadap saudara bodohnya itu.

"Maaf ya _Detective Girl_, aku tidak tahu kalau permata itu bakal bersinar dan membawa kita sampai… sini?" Suara Satoshi pun langsung rendah ketika dia melihat sekeliling dari tempatnya yang begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Tampaknya, Silver Warp telah membawa mereka ke masa lalu dari waktu mereka yang sebenarnya, Haruka dan Satoshi langsung panik. Tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk kembali ke waktu mereka.

"Satoshi, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana kita pulang ke waktu kita," gumam Haruka kesal campur panik.

"_Helloo… _Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana!" seru Satoshi terbata-bata, sampai-sampai Kuroba bersaudara itu berdebat satu sama lain tepat di depan Shinichi dan KID yang masih saja terheran-heran terhadap kedua anak misterius itu.

Shinichi pun mencoba mendekati mereka. Ingin mengetahui lebih dalam tentang mereka yang secara muncul tiba-tiba dari Silver Warp yang masih terkapar tepat di dekat mereka. "_Anou sumimasen_, sebenarnya kalian ini siapa ya? Terus, kenapa kalian bisa sampai ke sini?" tanya Shinichi.

Perdebatan Satoshi dan Haruka pun terhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara yang tidak begitu asing memasuki telinga mereka. Mereka berdua pun melirik kearah Shinichi, tetapi dengan raut muka mereka yang terkejut bukan main. Shinichi hanya heran saja terhadap kedua anak misterius itu. Mengapa mereka memasang wajah seperti itu? Apa mereka pikir, kalau dirinya adalah seorang penjahat karena dia cuma bertanya kepada mereka? Pikirnya.

Sekejap, Haruka dan Satoshi pun mengarah ke Shinichi dan memeluknya dengan cepat dan halus dengan perasaan bahagia mereka setelah beberapa menit yang lalu mereka panik karena tidak mengetahui jalan untuk pulang. Shinichi hanya bengong terhadap mereka yang masih memeluknya dengan erat. Sampai-sampai, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk melepaskan pelukan dari kedua anak ini.

"O… Oi, lepaskan pelukan kalian!" pekik Shinichi.

"OKAA-SAAN! KITA PIKIR, KITA TIDAK AKAN BERTEMU DENGAN KAA-SAN LAGI!" seru mereka sambil memeluk Shinichi semakin erat.

Tunggu dulu, barusan mereka berdua menyebut Shinichi dengan sebutan… 'okaa-san'? Sebutan dari anak-anak kepada ibu mereka? Shinichi semakin panik ketika mereka berdua dengan innocentnya masih saja memeluknya dengan erat. Dan dia terpikir kembali, Okaa-san? Seorang Kudo Shinichi menjadi 'kaa-san' untuk mereka berdua? Untuk kedua anak misterius yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dari Silver Warp itu?

'_A… A… APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Balas review dulu aaah~~ (btw, arigatou buat reviewnya! :D)<br>**

**Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi: anyeong jugaa... :D ehehehe, aku juga pengen meluk2 mereka soalnya mereka tuh lucuuu~~ #darimananyaya btw, sankyuu favnya :D**

**Misyel: emang ehehehe, _coincidence is coincidence_ ;) oke, thanks sarannya :)**

**arisa kudo: ini udah lanjuuut! XD**

**tomiseiran: benarkah? terima kasiih~ :D ini sudah keupdate kok :)  
><strong>

**Tami nagasaki: hello author dari Fandom Hetalia, selamat datang di Fandom Detective Conan! :D semoga bisa demen di FDCI ini~ #meskipundikitrisuh #ups *padahal sendirinya ga pernah ke Fandom Hetalia* -w-v okee, ini udah keupdate kok! :D**

**btw, ini S4viRa deMSN yang telah ganti penname seminggu yang lalu ^^; tetapi to the pointnya, chapter 2 udah keupdate! dan kayaknya ini lebih utamain ke pencuriannya KID ya? ehehehehe~~ ^^v tetapi, Shinichi dan KID telah bertemu dengan Haruka dan Satoshi! *meskipun Shinichi masih panik tuh XDv***

**.  
><strong>

**yep! kayaknya aku bakalan menghadapi UTS yang masih aku hadapi satu minggu ini ehehehehe~ #kebuktianakgarajin =w=v so, sankyuu yang telah membacanya dan review?**

**jaa-nee~~**

**_Love and Peace, MSN1412..._  
><strong>


	3. They are Our Children?

**Come from the Future?**

**Genre: Family, Romance, Humor (?)**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: (eventual) KaiShin/KIDShin**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, typo and SHONEN-AI ALERT! (don't like? don't read!)**

**.**

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Come from the Future? © MSN1412**

**.**

**Summary: Akibat KID mencuri permata yang diincarnya, mereka harus menghadapi dua anak kecil yang mengaku dari masa depan dan juga anak kandung mereka.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: They are... Our Children?<br>**

**.**

'_O… Kaa-san?'_

Satu kata itu… masih saja membelenggu di pikiran seorang pencuri terkenal Kaitou KID. Setelah kedua anak misterius yang datang dari Silver Warp yang telah dicurinya itu, menyapa Tantei-kun dengan sebutan 'Kaa-san'. KID hanya melihat Shinichi yang masih saja dipeluk oleh mereka dengan eratnya, meskipun raut wajah detektif kritikus favoritnya itu masih kaget dengan sebutan itu.

'_Ta__… __Tantei-kun__ jadi __ibu __mereka?__ Aku __tidak__terbayang__ ini __sebelumnya,__'_ batin KID.

Sementara itu, Shinichi harus dihadapi oleh Satoshi dan Haruka yang mengaku-ngaku kalau dirinya adalah ibu mereka. Tapi mana mungkin, dia kan cowok. Mana bisa harus menjadi ibu mereka? Shinichi mencoba melepaskan pelukan dari mereka, tetapi mereka tidak mau melepaskannya dan malah memberikan wajah innocent khas mereka.

'_Aduh __bagaimana __nih? __Mana__ bisa __aku__ harus__ melepaskan __pelukan __mereka __dengan __paksa?__'_ pikir Shinichi sambil memutar otaknya untuk mencari jalan keluar dari semua ini.

"O… Kaa-san? Tunggu dulu… Aku kan cowok, mana mungkin aku adalah ibu kalian? Kalian mungkin salah orang dan bertemu denganku yang mungkin mirip dengan ibu kalian," ujar Shinichi terhadap Satoshi dan Haruka.

"Benar kok, Kaa-san kami adalah Kudo Shinichi. Mantan Detektif SMA terkenal dari Timur dan juga Holmes dari era Heisei, yang selalu ingin menangkap Pencuri terkenal pada masa itu dan juga Lupin dari masa Heisei yang bernama Kaitou KID, meskipun selalu saja gagal," ujar Haruka, "Lagipula, Kaitou KID yang kami kenal itu adalah To—"

"Maaf kalau aku memotong pembicaraan kalian." KID pun mendatangi mereka selagi dia melirik Shinichi dengan tajamnya. "Sepertinya aku harus berbicara dengan Detektif ini _eyes-to-eyes._ Jadi permisi dulu, ya," gumam KID selagi dia meminta mereka untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka dari Shinichi. Shinichi pun didorong oleh KID dengan lengan yang dipegang olehnya dan dihentikan secara paksa, namun mereka malah memandang satu sama lain. Tanpa sepatah kata yang ingin diucapkan. Hal ini membuat muka Shinichi kembali memerah dan mencoba untuk menjauhi KID, tapi KID masih saja memegang lengannya.

"Barou, lepaskan aku KID!" pekik Shinichi.

"Kayaknya aku tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum aku memberikan sebuah pertanyaan untukmu," balas KID.

Shinichi pun mengeluh, menyerah terhadap KID yang telah 'menang' darinya, "Huft, oke deh. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Sebenarnya…" KID hanya menelan ludahnya berkali-kali, merasa gugup untuk mengeluarkan satu pertanyaan kepada Shinichi. "Tantei-kun, sebenarnya… siapa yang telah menghamilimu sampai-sampai kau mempunyai kedua anak itu?" tanyanya gugup selagi dia menunjuk ke Haruka dan Satoshi yang terheran-heran terhadap mereka.

Hening…

Atap gedung yang ditempati oleh dua remaja jenius dan dua anak jenius itu langsung hening seketika ketika KID mengucapkan pertanyaan itu, meskipun gugup. Sebenarnya aneh juga kalau seorang laki-laki bisa hamil dan dikaruniai dua anak seperti mereka.

Shinichi masih saja terdiam, terpaku dengan pertanyaan yang masih membelenggu pikirannya. Setelah dialirkan ke pikirannya, perlahan-lahan mukanya semakin lama semakin memerah. Tetapi, rona merah di mukanya ini lebih merah dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia hanya bisa menarik kerah kemeja biru KID dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Hilang kontrol, lebih tepatnya.

"A… A… APA MAKSUD PERKATAANMU ITU, KID? KAU HARUS TAHU KALAU AKU MASIH NORMAL, YA!" seru Shinichi sambil mendekatkan pandangannya terhadap KID.

KID hanya tertawa sambil ambil jarak terhadap Shinichi, "Hahaha… Ternyata kamu masih normal toh? Aku pikir kamu itu… sudah tidak normal," gumam KID pelan.

"Heh. Asal tahu saja ya, aku ini masih cowok normal. Bukan cowok apa-apa yang terpikirkan olehmu!" seru Shinichi lagi dengan geram tanpa dikontrol sendirinya, lalu melepaskan kerah baju rivalnya.

KID hanya tertawa kecil, "Hmm… Aku curiga terhadapmu, Tantei-kun," gumamnya pelan sambil menyentuh dagu Shinichi dengan halus. Dengan senyuman licik yang terukir oleh KID, rasanya Shinichi ingin sekali menjauhkan dirinya dengan KID, lagi. Meskipun mereka mengetahui kalau kedua anak itu masih memandang mereka dengan berkaca-kaca. Tunggu dulu, _apa?_

Tiba-tiba, Satoshi dengan polosnya mendekati Shinichi dan KID yang masih bertatap satu sama lain, dan memeluk KID dengan eratnya. KID pun melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Shinichi, dan beralih ke arah anak laki-laki yang telah memeluknya.

"Oi oi oooi… Lepaskan pelukanmu itu!" seru KID panik.

"OTOU-SAAN~!" pekik Satoshi dengan menunjukkan muka yang polos terhadap KID.

Hening…

Suasana hening itu mulai terasa kembali… KID pun malah terdiam batu dengan pelukan Satoshi yang erat itu. Dia termenung seketika ketika anak yang memeluknya ini, menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan… Otou-san? Sebutan untuk seorang Ayah?

Shinichi yang mendengar teriakan anak itu, malah terkejut bukan main. Setelah dia menyebutnya dengan 'Kaa-san', sekarang dia malah menyebut KID dengan 'Tou-san'. Sementara itu, Haruka mendekati Shinichi sambil menyadarkan Kaa-sannya dengan mencolek-colek pinggang berkali-kali, berharap Kaa-san bisa sadar yang meskipun Shinichi masih tidak percaya akan kenyataan malam ini.

Pencuri budiman Kaitou KID itu… adalah 'Tou-san' dari mereka? Sementara dirinya sang Detektif SMA terkenal dari Timur… adalah 'Kaa-san' mereka?

'_E… E… EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?'_

**xXxXxXxXx**

"KID, siapa yang telah kau hamili sampai-sampai dia menyebutmu 'Otou-san'?" tanya Shinichi panik, sambil menunjuk KID dan Satoshi.

"Apa maksudmu Tantei-kun? Aku tidak pernah menghamili seseo… Tunggu dulu." Dengan sigap, KID menghentikan jawabannya dan terulang kembali dengan pertanyaan yang dia tanyakan ke Shinichi. Kemudian, tanpa angin berhembus yang melalui mereka, suasana kembali hening. Lalu, kembali rusuh seketika saat KID menyadari sesuatu dengan tampang yang super kaget.

"Ja… Ja… Ja… JADI AKU YANG MEMBUATMU BEGINI DAN KAU MELAHIRKAN MEREKA?" tanya KID kaget.

"APA MAKSUD PERKATAANMU ITU? AKU JUGA KAGET KETIKA KAU DISEBUT-SEBUT 'Tou-san' DAN AKU DISEBUT 'Kaa-san'!" seru Shinichi, "Lagipula… SEJAK KAPAN KITA PUNYA HUBUNGAN SEPERTI INI?"

Dan perdebatan sang Pencuri dan sang Detektif yang sedikit tidak masuk akal itu, membuat Haruka hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menyuruh Satoshi untuk menjauhi dari mereka. Satoshi yang sekarang telah berada di dekat Haruka, hanya terheran-heran terhadap hubungan orangtua mereka pada saat ini. Tidak akur seperti masanya, pikirnya.

"Ne Haruka…"

"Hm?" Haruka pun melirik kearah Satoshi, "Ada apa?"

"Ternyata pada saat ini, mereka masih berhubungan sebagai rival, ne?" tanya Satoshi curiga.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Haruka pelan, sambil memasang wajah bosan terhadap mereka.

"Huuh, aku pikir aku bakal bisa melihat hubungan mereka yang awalnya rival, terus langsung menjadi sepasang kekasih dan kemudian—"

Sebelum Satoshi melanjutkan perkataannya, Haruka langsung menutup mulut besar saudara laki-laki bodohnya itu. Takut kalau 'calon orangtua' mereka mendengar apa yang dikatakan Satoshi tadi.

Setelah perdebatan selama dua atau tiga menit itu, KID langsung menghampiri Satoshi dan Haruka dengan mulut Satoshi yang masih ditutupi oleh tangan Haruka. Satoshi ingin melepaskan tangan saudaranya yang telah membuat dirinya tidak bisa berbicara karena keceplosannya tentang hubungan 'calon orangtua'nya. Haruka pun menyerah dan segera melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Satoshi.

"Apa yang diucapkan oleh saudaramu tadi, _Ojou-sama_?" tanya KID polos.

"Err… Tidak ada kok, Tou-san," jawab Haruka sampai-sampai dia menutup mulutnya sendiri.

KID pun tertawa kecil ketika mendengar sebutan itu. Tangan yang diselimuti oleh sarung tangan putihnya itu mengarah ke tangan kecil Haruka, dan melepaskannya dari mulutnya secara halus. Haruka langsung heran, dikira 'Tou-san'nya bakal kaget lagi karena sebutan yang diceplosnya tadi, tetapi malah tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil. Dia pikir, apakah dia tidak kaget ataupun tidak apa-apa ketika disebutkan sebutan tadi?

"To… Tou-san?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok kalau kamu menyebutku dengan sebutan itu. Aku senang mendengarnya," ucap KID lembut. Seperti ucapan dari seorang Ayah terhadap anaknya.

"KI… KID!" Shinichi langsung menghampiri mereka dengan wajah yang tersipu malu. "Mana mungkin kita harus menjadi orangtua mereka? Apalagi, a… aku yang harus jadi 'Kaa-san'?" ujar Shinichi ragu.

KID hanya tertawa kecil terhadap Detektif kritikus favoritnya itu, dan bertatap muka kembali ke Shinichi. "Ayolaah, janganlah malu seperti itu. Aku jamin, kita bakal menjadi orangtua yang baik sampai kita akan membawa mereka kembali," ujar KID.

"Masalah tentang membawa mereka kembali ke waktunya, bagaimana kita bisa membawa mereka kembali?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

KID pun termenung sejenak, dan memikirkan bagaimana mereka harus membawa 'anak' mereka yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dari Silver Warp itu. Tunggu dulu… KID langsung mengarah ke arah Silver Warp yang masih tergeletak di situ, dan segera mengambilnya sambil termenung kembali. Kalau Silver Warp benar-benar bersinar tepat pada bulan purnama, berarti untuk membawa mereka kembali pulang, mereka harus menunggu fase bulan purnama selanjutnya. Entah kapan itu terjadi kembali.

"Hmm… Entahlah," ucap KID pelan sambil memutar-mutar permata yang dipegangnya. Lalu, memasukkannya ke kantong celananya, "Tapi rasanya kita harus menunggu bulan purnama selanjutnya, meskipun aku tidak tahu kapan."

Shinichi hanya ber'oh' sambil mengerti. Itu berarti, selama menunggu bulan purnama muncul kembali, mereka berdua harus menjadi… orangtua mereka? Menjadi 'Tou-san' dan 'Kaa-san' mereka? Mana mungkin, dia dan KID masih saja bersekolah, apalagi tahun ini mereka telah duduk di tingkat yang paling akhir. Kalau semua teman sekolahnya mengetahui kalau dia telah mempunyai 'anak', bagaimana jadinya nanti? Oke, jangan pikirkan mereka dulu, bagaimana orangtuanya, Ran, Sonoko, dan kerabat dekatnya bakal mengetahui ini? Shock? Entahlah.

Dengan mengeluh pasrah, Shinichi menoleh ke Satoshi dan Haruka yang kayaknya telah mendengarkan penjelasan mereka.

"Okaa-san? Kaa-san tidak apa-apa?" tanya Haruka khawatir.

"Ka… Kaa-san tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Shinichi lembut, meskipun ada rasa malu-malu untuk menyebut kata 'Kaa-san'. Haruka membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya, membuat Shinichi memerah kembali ketika melihat 'anak perempuan'nya ceria terhadap keadaan 'Kaa-san'. Kayaknya gadis kecil yang masih tersenyum ini, lebih menyayangi Kaa-sannya daripada Tou-sannya. Sama seperti anak laki-laki yang memeluk KID tadi, dia lebih menyayangi Tou-sannya daripada Kaa-sannya. Shinichi berpikir, apa seperti ini, kehidupan sebuah keluarga kecil yang masih belum dia rencanakan kedepan-depannya?

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Oh iyaa, kita kan belum berkenalan sama Kaa-san dan Tou-san pada masa ini, ya kan Satoshi?" ujar Haruka sambil melirik Satoshi, dan Satoshi mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi, namamu Satoshi ya?" ujar KID yang muncul tiba-tiba sambil menoleh ke Satoshi. Dan dia mengangguk dengan girangnya.

"Dan namamu?" tanya Shinichi kepada Haruka.

"_Watashi __wa __Kuroba __Haruka, _dan saudaraku ini Kuroba Satoshi. Kita berdua saudara kembar. _Yoroshiku,__ ne,_" ucap Haruka sambil membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya dan Satoshi kepada 'calon orangtua' mereka.

_*PLOP*_

KID pun tertegun ketika melihat Satoshi memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah dengan sulap khasnya kepadanya, "_Hai!_ Untuk Tou-san. _Yoroshiku~_" ucapnya.

KID hanya bisa tersipu malu, senang melihat Satoshi memberikan setangkai bunga mawar kepadanya. Shinichi pun tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan itu. "_Like__ father__ like__ son,_ ne?" ujar Shinichi.

"Di… diam deh!" seru KID malu-malu sambil menerima mawar dari Satoshi. "Lagipula, kamu juga hampir mirip dengan Haruka. _Like__ mother __like__ daughter_, ne?" balas KID.

"_Urusai,_" ucap Shinichi pelan sambil menyembunyikan rona merahnya. KID malah tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Hoaaaaem, aku mulai ngantuk," keluh Satoshi sambil menguap karena rasa kantuknya mulai terasa. Sama seperti Haruka, dia juga mulai menguap karena dia ingin tidur pada jam sekarang. Shinichi menoleh jam tangan yang dia pakai, dan tidak menyadari kalau sekarang telah tepat tengah malam. Tidak menduga sudah beberapa jam dia, KID, dan kedua anaknya berdiam di atap ini. Dia juga harus beristirahat untuk melaksanakan aktivitasnya sebagai siswa pagi nantinya.

"Kau mengantuk, Satoshi?" tanya KID.

"Iya Tou-san. Aku ingin tidur sekarang," ucap Satoshi pelan.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa membawanya ke rumahku karena terlalu jauh dari sini," gumam KID cemas.

"Jangan khawatir, KID. Kita bawa mereka saja dulu ke rumahku. Aku yang akan membawa mereka. Terus sesampainya disana, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan tadi," saran Shinichi.

"Bagus juga!" seru KID, "Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin mengubah gaya baju kalian. Khususnya kau, Haruka. Kamu kan cewek, mana mungkin harus mengenakan tuxedo seperti itu?"

"Tapi Tou-san, aku suka kok mengenakan pakaian ini. Tidak buruk," ucap Haruka.

"Pasti ditiru sama kamu deh, Tantei-kun," gumam KID pelan ke Shinichi. Shinichi hanya bisa sweatdrop dan menjawab _'__ha__ ha__'_ dengan geramnya.

KID menyuruh Satoshi dan Haruka untuk mendekatinya. Setelah itu, KID menjulurkan jubah putihnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, pakaian yang dikenakan mereka telah diganti secara instan dengan sulap kecil-kecilan KID. Satoshi yang tadi mengenakan pakaian KID, sekarang telah mengenakan pakaian T-Shirt putih dengan jaket biru muda yang menutupnya, dengan celana jeans pendek dan sepatu kets berwarna putih. Lalu, topi yang dikenakan Satoshi tadi, hilang seketika dari kepalanya dan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit rapi namun acak-acakkan itu pun terlihat.

Sementara itu, Haruka yang tadi dikomplain oleh Tou-sannya karena mengenakan pakaian Tuxedo, telah diganti dengan mengenakan tanktop berwarna biru, dikombinasi dengan rok berwarna biru muda dan sandal berwarna biru langit. Lalu, Haruka merasakan kalau di sebagian kanan poninya telah dikenakan sebuah jepitan rambut mungil. Sebenarnya Haruka sedikit tidak menyukainya karena dia pikir terlalu feminin untuknya, namun tidak apa-apa lah. Yang penting bisa mengenakan pakaian yang lain daripada Tuxedo melulu kan?

"Baiklah, Tou-san telah menggantikan pakaian kalian dengan sulap Tou-san~" ucap KID dengan senyumannya.

"Tapiii, darimana kau mendapatkan semua baju itu? Apa kau mencurinya?" tanya Shinichi curiga.

"_Magician__ never __reveals__ his __secret~_" balas KID dengan telunjuk jari menutupi sebagian mulutnya. Shinichi hanya bisa mendengus kesal, tapi KID hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi…" Shinichi mulai berbicara lagi kepada KID, "Kau akan kerumahku sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, _my __Tantei-kun_," ucap KID sambil mengecup pipi Shinichi dengan lembut, lalu menoleh kepalanya ke telinga Shinichi, "Tapi dengan terbang dengan sayap kebanggaanku, aku akan menunggumu di sana," bisik KID halus. Muka Shinichi langsung memerah kembali. Entah sudah beberapa kali mukanya selalu saja memerah, apalagi malam ini. Lebih parahnya lagi, pemandangan tadi itu terlihat oleh kedua anaknya langsung.

KID pun langsung mengarah ke ujung atap pameran. Lalu, jubah putihnya langsung berubah menjadi gantole atau sayap kebanggaannya di setiap dia ingin kabur dengan terbang. Sebelum KID akan terbang untuk pergi ke kediaman Kudo, Satoshi malah berjalan menuju KID dan menarik-narik bajunya. KID pun menoleh ke arahnya yang terpasang wajah polos.

"Ada apa, Satoshi? Jangan khawatir, Tou-san benar-benar akan ke rumah Kaa-san kok. Janji," ujar KID sambil mengelus-ngeluskan rambutnya.

"Bukan gitu Tou-san. Satoshi ingin ikut terbang juga bareng Tou-san," pinta Satoshi.

KID langsung tersenyum pasrah, dan memperbolehkan dia untuk ikut terbang bareng ke kediaman Kudo. Segera, KID menggendong Satoshi pelan-pelan, takut kalau ada apa-apa terhadapnya.

"Oke Satoshi, kita akan lepas landas sekarang. Jadi, berpeganglah erat-erat," perintah KID selagi dia masih fokus pada landasan. Satoshi pun mengangguk dan memegang baju kemeja KID dengan erat-erat, meskipun masih ada rasa takut menimpanya.

"OTOU-SAAAAN!" Haruka berteriak memanggil KID dengan kerasnya, dan KID menoleh ke Haruka yang sekarang berada di dekat Shinichi. "Kapan Tou-san bakal mengembalikan permata itu?" tanyanya.

"Haaaah?" KID hanya menjawab dengan suara sindiran, dan Shinichi mengeluh dengan jawaban itu.

"Jawab pertanyaannya, KID," gumam Shinichi sambil membela Haruka.

KID hanya mengeluh pasrah, "Huufft, besok pagi deh. Janji," jawabnya dengan bosan. Namun, Shinichi hanya bisa curiga terhadap jawabannya. Apa benar dia akan mengembalikannya?

"Oke, chit chat-nya akan dilanjutkan nanti. Aku dan Satoshi duluan ya," gumam KID selagi dia akan lepas landas dengan Satoshi yang masih saja memegang erat kemejanya. KID pun langsung berlari tanpa hentinya dan langsung terjun bebas, Satoshi hanya bisa ketakutan ketika akan lepas landas. Tapi untunglah KID dengan sigapnya, mengatur gantolenya dan langsung terbang menuju kediaman Kudo.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Setelah Shinichi dan Haruka melihat penerbangan KID dengan Satoshi yang berlangsung cuma beberapa menit saja, Shinichi hanya bisa melihat sosok putih yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Haruka pun melirik Shinichi dengan herannya.

"Kaa-san kenapa?" tanya Haruka.

"Oh…" Shinichi langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa kok, Haruka."

"Kaa-san…" Haruka menghembuskan nafasnya dan kembali bertanya, "Apa Kaa-san benar-benar menganggap Tou-san sebagai rival?"

Shinichi tertegun dengan pertanyaan dari 'anak'nya itu. Menganggap Kaitou KID sebagai salah satu rivalnya? Mungkin sebagai Detektif wajar kalau rivalnya itu seorang Pencuri berkriminal tinggi, apalagi dia. Namun dia teringat perkataan Ran di tempat tadi, dan KID di tempat ini beberapa jam yang lalu. Sepertinya mereka benar, ada satu perasaan yang tersimpan jauh-jauh di dalam hatinya. Tapi terlalu sulit untuk mengeluarkannya. Namun setelah datangnya Satoshi dan Haruka yang mengaku sebagai anak mereka, dia berpikir kalau apa ini sebuah cobaan untuk mengeluarkan perasaan itu?

"Kaa-san! KAA-SAN!"

Shinichi pun tersadar akan pikirannya yang jauh entah kemana. "Ya, Haruka?"

"Bukannya kita akan pergi ke rumahnya Kaa-san sekarang? Aku curiga kalau Tou-san dan Satoshi telah tiba sekarang," ucap Haruka.

"Baiklah, kita akan bergegas ke rumah Kaa-san sekarang. Kaa-san jamin kita bakal tiba duluan daripada mereka!" seru Shinichi.

Haruka pun mengangguk girang. Lalu, mereka berpegangan tangan dan memasuki pintu ke dalam gedung yang masih saja aktif meskipun sudah tengah malam. Dan mereka mulai bergegas menuju kediaman Kudo dengan mobil yang dikendarai oleh Shinichi, menelusuri jalan raya yang diterangkan oleh lampu-lampu jalan pada malam itu dan langsung meluncur ke rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelum curcol, balas revieeew~~ (btw, arigatou reviewnya ^^)<strong>

**Artemisaish: Benarkah? Makasih ^^ ini sudah diupdate kok! :)**

**Yu-na milan: it's updaaaated! :D**

**No Name xD (alias tomat-.-): from Bekicot with love... *ceilaaah* tomaaaat, tomat udah bikin sop iler *maksudku* spoiler tuk cerita ini-.-" *tapi biar tahu juga nanti ke readernya XD* ini udah keapdet, tapi tomat jangan paksa bekicot lagi, ya :p**

**Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi: Saking kagetnya? :O *padahal sendirinya sama-_-"* ini2 udah diupdated! :D**

**tami nagasaki: HOREEEEE! *bahagia tingkat semester 7 (?)*| Shinichi: oi oi ooooi! | Me: oh, gomen ne~ :p *to the topic* waduh, sampe segitunya kah? :O waah sama dong, pernah pengalaman aku disangka ketawa sendiri2 ama temen gegara baca fanfic XD *malah curcol* ga' apa2 kok kalo pake hape juga :)**

**Misyel: okee... ini updateannya :D**

**A/N: oke ini chapter selanjutnya sebelum aku benar-benar hiatus karena harus menghadapi TO seminggu nanti-_-" *pundung* *derita senior* jadi, aku nulis chapter ini dengan SKS (Sistem Kejar Sehidupsemati) XD *pemaksaan*jadi maaf kalo banyak jalan cerita yang ga nyambung karena aku terlalu males untuk re-read berkali2-_-**

**anyway, sankyuu telah membaca chap ini! :D akhir kata, review?**

**Jaa-neee~~**

**_.  
><em>**

**_Love and Peace, MSN1412_  
><strong>


	4. Bedtime Story and First Kiss?

**Come from the Future?**

**Genre: Family, Romance, Humor (?)**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: (eventual) KaiShin/KIDShin**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, typo and SHONEN-AI ALERT! (don't like? don't read!)**

**.**

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Come from the Future? © MSN1412**

**.**

**Summary: Akibat KID mencuri permata yang diincarnya, mereka harus menghadapi dua anak kecil yang mengaku dari masa depan dan juga anak kandung mereka.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Bedtime Story and... First Kiss?<br>**

**.**

Sementara itu, di lautan langit hitam yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang dan sang bulan, yang masih di selimuti kembali oleh awan-awan yang menghampirinya, KID masih saja melajukan terbangnya menuju kediaman Kudo, sambil mengangkut Satoshi untuk membuat Satoshi dan saudaranya Haruka tinggal sementara di rumah Shinichi. Sampai 'orangtua' mereka, KID dan Shinichi bisa mencari jalan keluar untuk membawa mereka kembali ke waktu asal mereka.

Satoshi hanya bisa terkesima akan pemandangan kota Beika pada malam itu. Meskipun aktivitas orang-orang pada malam itu telah terhenti untuk sementara, namun lampu-lampu yang berasal dari lampu-lampu jalan dan bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya, menyinari gelapnya kota Beika dengan sinarnya. Tampaknya, Satoshi berpikir kalau suasana malam Beika masa kini dan masanya hampir sama. Walaupun ada perbedaan yang begitu tipis.

"Uwaaaah… _Sugoi neee~_" ujar Satoshi girang.

"Sudah Tou-san duga, pasti kau menyukai indahnya pemandangan malam ini, kan?" gumam KID menduga kepada 'anak laki-laki'nya, sambil mengatur gantolenya dari arah angin pada malam itu.

Satoshi pun mengangguk girang, sambil melirik ke KID, "Suasananya hampir sama seperti masa depan nanti, meskipun ada kemajuan daripada sekarang."

KID hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban polosnya, "Hahaha… Aduh Satoshi, masa kini dan masa depan kan berbeda. Jadinya di masamu pasti banyak perbedaan pada masa sekarang," terang KID.

Mendengar penerangan dari Tou-sannya, Satoshi hanya bisa tersipu malu karena menjawab hal-hal yang begitu simpang siur. KID malah tersenyum kecil ketika melihat anaknya tersebut. Entah mengapa dia merasa senang terhadap aksi pencuriannya saat ini, karena malam ini bisa bertemu kembali dengan dan menggoda Detektif kritikus favoritnya. Lalu bertemu dengan kedua anak darinya dan Tantei-kun dari masa depan, walaupun itu unsur ketidak sengajaan yang tak terduga.

Dia berpikir sejenak, apakah ini yang dimaksud arti dari keluarga yang sesungguhnya? Setelah dia harus menjadi Ayah dari mereka, meskipun Ayahnya telah meninggal semenjak dia berusia 8 tahun karena insiden itu?

"Umm… Tou-san."

KID mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya, "Err, ya Satoshi?"

"Kapan kita sampai ke rumahnya Kaa-san?" tanya Satoshi tidak sabar, "Aku ingin kita tidak mau kalah dari Kaa-san dan Haruka."

KID pun tertawa kecil akan pertanyaan itu, "Baiklah, satu putaran ini kita telah sampai ke rumah Ka… Kaa-san," jawab KID walaupun ada rona merah disaat dia menyebut Tantei-kun 'Kaa-san'. Dia tidak menyadari dan menduga kalau di masa depan nanti, dia bakal hidup bersama dan berkeluarga dengan Tantei-kunnya. Meskipun, mungkin itu hal yang sangat mustahil.

KID mencoba mengatur gantolenya ke arah kanan dari arah angin, lalu mencepatkan laju terbangnya menuju kediaman Kudo. Ada rasa khawatir juga kalau Tantei-kun dan Haruka telah tiba di sana, setelah pertemuan mereka kembali di atap gedung yang menjadi targetnya pada malam ini, dan juga pertemuan Satoshi dan Haruka untuk pertama kalinya. KID menyuruh Satoshi untuk berpegangan secara erat untuk sebuah pengaman, dan berkata kalau dia dan Satoshi hampir tiba dan akan mendarat di kediaman Kudo.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_*CKIIIIIT*_

Setelah Shinichi dan Haruka tiba di kediamannya, Shinichi memberhentikan laju mobilnya di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya di jalan raya yang begitu sepi pada malam ini. Hanya ada lampu-lampu jalan yang menyinari petak-petak jalanan tersebut. Lalu, mereka pun keluar dari mobil Shinichi dan langsung memasuki pintu gerbang kediaman Kudo.

Sebelum mereka memasuki rumah yang cukup besar itu, Shinichi melirik ke Haruka dan mengajaknya untuk masuk dan beristirahat. Namun Haruka malah mengarah ke suatu tempat, dan melihat sesuatu dengan wajah yang sedikit datar dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Hal ini membuat Shinichi curiga terhadap 'anak perempuan'nya tersebut, lalu melirik ke arah yang sama.

"Ada apa, Haruka?" tanya Shinichi curiga dan masih saja melirik ke jendela yang telah setengah terbuka.

"Tampaknya, Tou-san dan Satoshi telah sampai daripada kita, ya?" tanya Haruka sambil menunjukkan jendela setengah terbuka itu.

_'Ha ha… Yang benar saja. Mereka kan ke sini dengan terbang, tidak dengan kita,'_ batin Shinichi bosan dan sedikit kesal karena KID dan Satoshi telah tiba lebih dulu daripada mereka, dan masuk ke rumahnya dengan jendela yang tidak tertutup rapat sebelum dia pergi untuk pencurian KID. Benar-benar seorang Pencuri yang masuk ke rumah orang lain melalui celah-celah jendela dengan diam-diam.

"Ayo kita masuk, Haruka. Aku yakin kalau Satoshi dan To… To… Tou-san menunggu kita di dalam," ajak Shinichi, meskipun ada rona merah ketika menyebut KID dengan sebutan Tou-san. Dia tidak menyadari kalau dia dan KID harus menjadi 'orangtua' Haruka dan Satoshi, sampai waktu yang masih belum ditentukan.

Ketika Shinichi membuka kunci pintu depan rumahnya dan memasuki bagian dalam rumahnya dengan Haruka, dia melihat sebuah ruangan yang lebih terang daripada ruangan lain. Mereka pun memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan terlihat KID yang telah duduk di sofa ruangan depan dan menunggunya selama beberapa menit, dengan Satoshi yang tampaknya sedang tidur pulas di pangkuan KID. Namun aneh, Shinichi melihat KID tanpa mengenakan topi pesulapnya ataupun monoclenya, sehingga Shinichi melihat rambut aslinya yang tampak sedikit acak-acakkan daripada dia. Apalagi, KID sekarang tidak mengenakan tuxedo putih yang selalu dia kenakan kalau dia beraksi, melainkan telah berganti pakaian dengan mengenakan sebuah T-Shirt berwarna biru, ditambah corak garis berwarna putih di lengan baju dan bagian dadanya. Dengan celana jeans yang tampak santai untuk melengkapkan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Kau terlambat, Tantei-kun. Satoshi dan aku telah lama menunggumu sampai-sampai dia ketiduran gitu," ucap KID pelan sambil menunjuk Satoshi, berharap ucapannya tidak membuat Satoshi terbangun.

"Oh. Jadi aku terlambat ya? _Gomen_ deh, KID," sesal Shinichi, "Tapi kau juga harus tahu berapa menit harus aku tempuh untuk ke sini dengan mobil, daripada dengan terbang. Beda jauh kan?" lanjut Shinichi dengan nada kesal.

"Oke oke deh, Tantei-kun. Bukan, Kudo Shinichi-kun?" ucap KID dengan menyebutkan nama asli Shinichi, bukan dengan sebutan 'Tantei-kun'. Hal itu membuat Shinichi terkejut seketika dan pipinya kembali memerah karena sebutan itu. Oke, sepertinya dia harus berhenti membuat dirinya memerah melulu. Bakal habis darah, batinnya.

"Ja… Jadi, kalau kau menyebutku dengan nama asliku, apa aku harus memanggilmu KID? Selagi kau tinggal disini untuk menjaga mereka?" tanya Shinichi heran.

"Oh, aku lupa untuk memperkenalkan diriku yang sebenarnya kepadamu."

Segera, KID beranjak dari sofa dengan memindahkan Satoshi dari pangkuannya dan membaringkannya ke sofa yang telah dia duduki. Lalu, dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan melakukan sebuah sulap kecil-kecilan terhadap Shinichi hingga Shinichi hanya bisa terheran-heran akan aksi kecilnya itu.

_*PLOP*_

Setangkai mawar merah muncul secara ajaib dari tangan KID yang telah dia gerakkan, dan memberikannya kepada Shinichi sebagai tanda perkenalan. Shinichi hanya bisa tersipu malu kembali dan mulut yang sedikit menganga, hampir terkesima akan perkenalan KID yang tidak begitu biasa daripada orang lain yang dikenalnya.

"_Boku wa Kuroba Kaito._ Siswa SMA Ekoda kelas 12, pesulap amatir yang luar biasa. _Yoroshiku ne,_ Shinichi~" sapa Kaito dengan mawar merah yang masih saja belum diterima oleh Shinichi. Shinichi menerima mawar dari Kaito tersebut dan meletakkannya di sebuah meja tepat di dekatnya.

_'Kuroba? Berarti ternyata benar kalau dia… dia… dan aku… aku…,'_ ujar Shinichi dalam hati, dengan rona merah pada pipinya yang belum memudar sendirinya.

Di arah lain, Haruka hanya bisa terbelalak dan terdiam tanpa kata setelah melihat perkenalan oleh orangtuanya secara langsung. Dia telah mengetahui bagaimana Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya berkenalan diri di luar waktu pencurian Tou-sannya untuk pertama kalinya.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Uhmmm… Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Tiba-tiba, suasana itu langsung pecah ketika Satoshi telah beranjak dari sofa dan terbangun dari tidur jangka pendeknya. Dia langsung mengusap-usap pelupil matanya sambil pandangannya kembali normal, dan melirik ke arah Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya yang tampaknya dari penglihatannya sedang memandang satu sama lain. Lagi.

"Ya ampun Satoshiii! Kau baru saja melewatkan momen Tou-san dan Kaa-san berkenalan satu sama lain dengan identitas aslinya, tahu!" seru Haruka selagi dia melangkah menujunya dan menyadarkan saudara kembarnya.

_'Oi oi oi. Apa dia harus memberi tahu momen yang begitu simple ini?'_ pikir Shinichi dan Kaito dengan _sweatdrop_, selagi mereka melirik kedua anak mereka.

"Haah?" Satoshi hanya bisa terheran-heran terhadap saudaranya tersebut.

"Makanya jangan ketiduran dong setelah tiba di rumahnya Kaa-san. Jadinya kau tidak bisa melihat momen ini, kan?" gumam Haruka sedikit kesal.

"Oi oi… Kalian…," kata Shinichi yang masih _sweatdrop_, sambil memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Haloo! Aku kan telah mengantuk setelah insiden yang membuat kita terdampar ke sini kan? Ke masa dimana hubungan Tou-san dan Kaa-san masih belum akur?" protes Satoshi.

_'Belum akur?'_ pikir Kaito dengan heran dan _sweatdrop_ berkali-kali.

"Tunggu dulu… Bukannya semua itu salahmu yang mencuri Silver Warp pada awalnya, terus akhirnya seperti ini?" seru Haruka kesal bukan main. Dan akhirnya, Kuroba bersaudara itu kembali lagi bertengkar dan berdebat tepat di depan Shinichi dan Kaito, lagi. Kaito mencoba untuk mendekati mereka dan mencoba untuk melerai mereka, namun gagal, mereka masih saja bertengkar satu sama lain. Sepertinya, mereka harus mencoba mengatur anak mereka, supaya Haruka dan Satoshi tidak bertengkar lagi. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Otak Kaito pun mengeluarkan sebuah ide dan menemukan sebuah cara untuk meleraikan mereka dari pertengkaran itu. Dia langsung menjentikkan jarinya kepada Haruka dan Satoshi yang masih saja marah-marah satu sama lain.

_*POOF*_

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah asap kecil mengelilingi mereka dan mereka berhenti bertengkar setelah Tou-san mereka, mengubah kembali gaya pakaian mereka menjadi pakaian tidur yang telah mereka kenakan. Satoshi telah mengenakan pakaian tidur berwarna putih, dengan corak garis berwarna biru di setiap sisi. Sama seperti Haruka yang telah mengenakan pakaian tidur, namun dengan corak garis berwarna merah dan jepit rambut yang dikenakannya pun menghilang sekejap karena baju yang telah diganti dengan super kilat tadi.

"Baiklah. Tou-san tidak mau mendengar ocehan dan amarah kalian yang tidak masuk akal itu. Kalian kan bersaudara, masa harus bertengkar melulu sih?" nasehat Kaito terhadap kedua anaknya. Mereka pun menunduk lesu dan menyesali akan perbuatan mereka tadi.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus meminta maaf dan berjanji untuk tidak bertengkar lagi di depan Tou-san dan Kaa-san, ataupun orang lain. Janji?" perintah Kaito.

"_Hai Tou-san_, kita berjanji," ucap Haruka dan Satoshi pelan.

Mereka memandang satu sama lain dengan pasang muka yang begitu menyesal, dan memeluk satu sama lain sebagai pertanda minta maaf. Kaito tersenyum ketika Haruka dan Satoshi telah meminta maaf dan tidak akan melakukan hai itu lagi. Dia tidak mengetahui kalau dia telah melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh orangtua yang semestinya, meskipun dia masih begitu belum siap menjadi seorang Ayah.

Disisi lain, Shinichi hanya bisa terpaku melihat seorang KID yang ternyata memilki nama Kaito tersebut, meleraikan Haruka dan Satoshi seperti layaknya orangtua meleraikan anak-anaknya kalau mereka sedang bertengkar satu sama lain. Ternyata, dia bisa melakukan ini juga meskipun dibenaknya dia pikir kalau KID hanya bisa mencuri dan membuat para Polisi dan dirinya resah gara-gara dia. Tapi dia juga bingung, kalau KID telah melakukan seperti seorang Ayah yang semestinya, bagaimana dia bisa melakukan apa yang seorang Ibu biasa lakukan terhadap anaknya?

"Baiklah, karena kalian telah meminta maaf satu sama lain, kayaknya kalian harus segera beristirahat untuk besok." Shinichi langsung menghampiri mereka untuk bergegas tidur karena waktu semakin larut. Kaito hanya bisa tersenyum terhadap Shinichi dan berpikir kalau Tantei-kunnya telah melakukan apa yang seharusnya seorang Ibu lakukan. Meskipun itu hanyalah hal kecil.

"Dan sebelum tidur, Tou-san bakalan menceritakan satu cerita yang Tou-san siapkan untuk kalian," ucap Kaito.

Shinichi pun langsung mengajak Haruka untuk bergegas menuju tempat tidur sementara mereka berdua, sedangkan Satoshi mau digendong oleh Kaito. Berat sih iya, tapi ada rasa senang juga kalau Kaito melihat Satoshi senang karenanya. Mereka berempat bergegas menaikkan anak tangga demi tangga menuju lantai dua, dan tiba di suatu pintu dari 5 pintu di lantai yang paling atas itu. Shinichi langsung membuka gagang pintu tersebut dan setelah dibuka, telah disiapkan dua ranjang tidur secara terpisah. Sementara di tengah-tengahnya terpasang sebuah jendela yang begitu besar dan sebuah rak yang tidak begitu besar dengan lampu meja yang tertata di atas rak tersebut. Shinichi merasa lega karena di rumahnya telah disediakan dua kamar tidur yang kosong, untuk tamu-tamu kerabatnya yang mungkin bakal menginap di rumahnya.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Mereka langsung memasuki kamar tidur tersebut, Shinichi langsung menyalakan saklar lampu ruangan tersebut, dan lampu yang memajang di langit-langit ruangan itu menyala dengan kemampuan sinarnya yang masih tersedia. Kaito langsung menurunkan Satoshi di salah satu tempat tidur, dan Satoshi beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan dirinya lalu menutup sebagian badannya dengan selimut yang telah terlipat rapi di setiap kamar tidur mereka. Haruka menguap keras dan matanya telah setengah tertutup, pertanda kalau dia benar-benar harus tidur dan beristirahat. Haruka langsung bergegas menuju tempat tidur yang masih kosong dan langsung menarikkan selimutnya.

"Jadi Tou-san, kapan Tou-san bakal menceritakan sebuah cerita Tou-san sebelum kita tidur?" tanya Haruka sedikit mengantuk.

"_Huft_, baiklah kalau kalian ingin mendengarkan cerita Tou-san yang sepertinya tidak begitu seru," keluh Kaito sambil berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka untuk mulai menceritakan ceritanya. Haruka dan Satoshi langsung mengarah ke Kaito dan bersiap-siap untuk mendengarkannya.

"Begini ceritanya." Kaito menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan-lahan, dan mulai bercerita, "Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah dua saudara kembar yang tinggal di sebuah desa seperti kalian berdua. Apalagi, namanya juga sama seperti kalian. Yang satu bernama Satoshi, dan yang satu lagi bernama Haruka."

Haruka dan Satoshi masih terdiam dan mendengarkan cerita sebelum tidur dari Kaito.

"Mereka itu selalu saja bertengkar satu sama lain. Kalau ada hal atau masalah yang sepele, pasti kedua saudara tersebut mulai membantah dan bertengkar tanpa ada solusi untuk memecahkannya. Karena itu pada suatu hari, Haruka muak dengan saudaranya yang selalu saja membantahnya. Lalu secara diam-diam, dia kabur dari rumah dan pergi menuju hutan yang begitu lebatnya. Sampai-sampai penduduk desa yang mereka tinggal, tidak mau mendekati hutan itu karena ada mitos kalau seorang Penyihir tinggal disana. Dan ada cerita kalau seseorang diajak oleh Penyihir tersebut, maka dia tidak bisa keluar dari hutan itu selamanya."

Mereka langsung termenung akan cerita Tou-san, dan terbayang kalau mereka bertengkar terus seperti tadi, pasti akan ada jalan keluar yang tidak semestinya.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Kaito masih melanjutkan cerita yang dibuatnya, sementara Shinichi hanya bisa terdiam di depan pintu sambil mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Lalu, Haruka terkejut ketika ada seorang nenek-nenek berjubah hitam menghampirinya. Tapi Haruka tidak mengetahui kalau dia telah bertemu dengan seorang penyihir!" Kaito langsung memperagakan dan mengekspresikan suasana mencekam berdasarkan jalan cerita tadi. Mereka hanya bisa kaget dan gemetar, sedangkan Shinichi tersenyum lembut karena ekspresi itu.

Kaito melanjutkan ceritanya kembali, "Dia berkata, _"Mengapa kau sendirian, nak?"_ Kemudian Haruka menjawab, _"Aku kesal karena aku dan saudaraku bertengkar melulu."_ Penyihir itu malah menjawabnya dengan senyuman licik yang penuh dengan ancaman yang akan menghampiri Haruka. Penyihir itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajak Haruka untuk pergi menuju gubuknya." Kaito mengulurkan tangannya kepada Haruka selagi dia memperagakan seperti suasana di ceritanya.

"Ta… Tapi kalau Haruka di situ menerima ajakan Penyihir itu, pasti dia akan—"

"Tou-san tahu, Haruka," komentar Kaito, lalu berdiri kembali di antara mereka, "Awalnya Haruka tidak mau menerima ajakkan itu. Tapi Penyihir itu malah bersikeras sampai-sampai dia mencengkram lengan Haruka dan menariknya dengan paksa. Haruka ingin melepaskan cengkraman itu dengan semampunya, tetapi cengkraman itu begitu kuat sampai-sampai lengan Haruka hampir terluka. Di saat yang tidak genting itu, sebuah batu yang dilempar dengan kencangnya, mengenai kepala Penyihir itu dan Haruka langsung melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Penyihir tersebut dan langsung kabur darinya."

"Tapi Tou-san…"

"Hm?" Kaito pun langsung mengarah ke Satoshi.

"Apa Satoshi di situ mengetahui kalau Haruka pergi ke hutan itu? Lalu, yang melempar batu dan mengenai kepala Penyhir tadi itu siapa?" tanya Satoshi curiga.

"Hahaha… Kayaknya kamu tidak sabar dengan lanjutannya ya?" duga Kaito. Satoshi langsung mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah." Kaito melanjutkan ceritanya kembali yang sepertinya telah menuju konflik lalu mengarah ke penyelesaian. Satoshi dan Haruka langsung mendengarkan kembali lanjutan ceritanya. Di sisi lain, Shinichi masih saja terkesima dengan Kaito yang memberikan sebuah cerita asal-asalan yang dia buat untuk sebuah cerita sebelum tidur. Sekarang dia mengetahui sifat Kaito yang sebenarnya, dibalik semua aksi-aksi pencuriannya sebagai KID.

_'Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, KID. Tapi sekarang aku mengetahui bagaimana sifat dirimu yang sesungguhnya, beda sekali ketika kau menjadi seorang Kaitou KID. Meskipun ada sedikit kesamaan,'_ batin Shinichi tersenyum kecil kepada Kaito yang masih menceritakan ceritanya.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Dan akhirnya, kedua saudara tersebut berjanji untuk tidak akan bertengkar lagi dan hidup akur sebagai saudara yang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Selesai…" Dengan lega, Kaito telah menyelesaikan ceritanya sebelum Haruka dan Satoshi beranjak tidur. "Jadi intinya seperti tadi, kalian itu tidak boleh bertengkar seperti tadi la—"

Sebelum Kaito menyelesaikan ucapannya, terlihat Haruka dan Satoshi telah tertidur pulas di ranjang mereka masing masing. Kaito hanya tersenyum kecil karena mereka mendengarkan ceritanya sampai akhir dan membuat mereka tertidur dengan pulas dan sedikit damai. Shinichi langsung memberi tanda dan menyuruh Kaito untuk keluar dari kamar tidur mereka dan meninggalkan mereka yang masih bermimpi di tidur lelap mereka. Mereka langsung keluar dari ruangan itu, Shinichi mematikan lampu kamar itu, dan cahaya Bulan yang kembali muncul memasuki celah-celah jendela dan menyinarkan kamar dengan sedikit samar-samar. Lalu, dia memegang gagang pintu untuk menutupnya dengan perlahan-lahan, takut kalau terdengar oleh mereka yang masih tertidur pulasnya. Namun sebelum itu, Shinichi mengucapkan sesuatu kepada mereka dengan pelannya, _"Oyasumi Haruka, oyasumi Satoshi…"_

_*CKLEK*_

Pintu tersebut telah dia tutup dengan rapat, dan mereka pun langsung bergegas menuju tempat lain. Tidak mau kalau anak-anak mereka terbangun dengan sengaja karena mereka.

"Oi KID…"

Kaito langsung memberhentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke Shinichi, "Jangan memanggilku KID disaat aku berada di luar waktu pencurianku, panggil saja aku Kaito," keluh Kaito.

"Baiklah umm… Kaito." Shinichi langsung berkata kembali, "Dari pertama kali kita bertemu, awalnya aku berpikir kalau kau itu… benar-benar menyebalkan, Pencuri budiman sombong yang selalu saja meresahkan Nakamori-keibu dan para pasukannya disaat mereka melindungi permata yang akan kau curi," ucap Shinichi selagi dia mengeluarkan keluh kesannya tentang Kaito.

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" Kaito masih mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shinichi tadi.

"Tapi sekarang aku melihat kamu itu… berbeda dari biasanya. Sekarang aku mengetahui kalau dirimu yang sesungguhnya itu… ramah, ceria, bikin orang senang seperti mereka dan aku," ucapnya pelan, sampai-sampai rona merah di pipinya itu muncul kembali.

Kaito hanya bisa tersenyum kembali ke Shinichi, lalu mendekatinya dan langsung memegang pipinya dengan lembut. Shinichi langsung terkejut dan melirik ke Kaito, dan lebih terkejut kembali ketika dia menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit dingin dengan halus dan lembutnya. Shinichi tidak menyadari kalau Kaito bakal menciumnya untuk pertama kalinya. Padahal dia tidak pernah mencium seorang pun, apalagi Kaito. Untunglah, Satoshi dan Haruka tidak melihat momen ciuman pertama mereka. Kalau mereka melihatnya, pasti bakal heboh lagi. Lalu, ciuman kilat itu dilepaskan halus dan sentuhan dari pipi itu juga dilepaskan.

"Aku senang kalau kau mengetahui diriku yang sebenarnya, Tantei-kun. Eh bukan, Shinichi," ujar Kaito sedikit senang. Lalu meninggalkan Shinichi yang masih terpaku dengan muka yang masih memerah karena ciuman darinya tadi. Shinichi langsung menyadarkan dirinya dan mencegah Kaito yang meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu! Mau kemana kau?" seru Shinichi pelan.

"Oh. Aku mau mengembalikan Silver Warp dulu, heh aku teringat dengan perkataan Haruka tadi," ucap Kaito jelas sambil mengeluarkan dan menunjukkan Silver Warp yang masih digenggamnya.

"Tapi. Kalau kau telah mengembalikannya, apa kau akan kembali kesini untuk menjaga mereka?"

"Heeh tentu saja, Shinichi," jawab Kaito sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke Shinichi, lagi. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke telinga Shinichi, "Aku akan kembali nanti, jangan khawatir," bisik Kaito, "Sekarang, kenapa kau tidak tidur saja?" sarannya.

Sebelum Kaito meninggalkan Shinichi kembali, Kaito memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipinya sebagai tanda ucapan 'oyasumi' terhadapnya. Shinichi langsung memegang pipinya dengan wajah yang memerah lagi dan melihat Kaito yang telah menghilang darinya dengan keluar melalui jendela di depannya, dan pergi mengembalikan Silver Warp. Walaupun Shinichi curiga kalau dia tidak bakal mengembalikan permata itu dan kabur darinya begitu saja.

Shinichi pun melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya yang tidak begitu jauh dari kamar tidur Haruka dan Satoshi, lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kembali. Dia langsung menggantikan pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidurnya, dan menggantungkan pakaian sekolahnya di dalam lemari bajunya. Setelah itu, dia bergegas untuk tidur yang tidak begitu lama karena semua kejadian ini. Sebelumnya, dia melihat Bulan yang masih bersinar dan mengeluh sampai berbisik, _"Oyasumi, Kaito…"_

Lalu, dia mulai menarikkan selimutnya dan segera tidur di malam yang sedikit dingin.

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Seperti biasa, balas review sebelum curcol dikit XD (btw, arigatou reviewnya :D)<strong>

**artemisaish: eh? pendek ya?._. gomen deh kalo gitu ^^" tapi yang chap ini panjang *dikit* kok XD *oalah, baru tau kalo kebanyakan blushing bisa kehabisan darah._.t***

**LeeKyuChaMin: anyeong haseyoo~ :D yoroshiku! ^^ oh dari Screenplays ya? jarang kesana sih-_- *meskipun suka yg dikit2 tentang K-Pop XD* gpp kok kalo gatau juga, soalnya aku juga terbatas tentang bahasa jepang ehehehe~ ^^;**

**Yu-na milan: sippo! ini udah diapdet! :D**

**Misyel: baiklah, mumpung ini dikitpanjang._., harap menikmatinya ya! :D**

**No Name xD (a.k.a Tomat *I knew it-.-"*): _yeah yeah my dearest tomato reader..._ #err pendek ya? PENDEK YA? #salah oke ini udah panjang kok, tomat puaaas? tomat masih sayang bekicot kaan? :3 #salahemot siip, _as your wish_ tomat, ada dikit fluff di sini... *pasti udah baca kan?._. Cxv***

**Tami nagasaki: dunia itu indah kalo KID itu Tou-san dan Shinichi itu Kaa-san XD #err *terlalu berlebihan XDv* siip deh, ini udah panjang n ada dikit eksplit romantisnya x3 btw, kamu amichan97 di Twitter kan?._. *gomen kalo salah ^^v***

**Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi: HAHAHAHAHA SAMA DONG! XDDD *caps ganyante* disengaja ada dikit eksplit humornya daripada berbelit2 (?) XD**

**haibara is sherry: oke deh... ini updateannyaa~ :D**

**A/N: kembali lagi neeeh! :D habis bertarung dengan TO minggu lalu x_X #hancurlebur dan untunglah pemantapannya diundur dari biasanya :D, jadi aku bisa melanjutkan fic ini deh XD **

**btw, jalcer *jalan cerita maksudnya* di chap ini dikit berbelit2 ya?-_-t terus cerita dongeng yang diceritain Kaito itu aku bikin sendiri dengan adegan yang dicut2 dengan sengaja XD lalu... mencoba memberikan sedikit fluff disini *dan akhirnya gagal-_-***

**.**

**bakal update lama nih soalnya harus tahu lagi jalcer untuk chap selanjutnya *alias hari pertama (ato kedua?) Kaito dan Shinichi menjadi ortu Haruka dan Satoshi CX* akhir kata, sankyuu telah membaca fic ini :D akhir kata, review?**

**Ja-neeee~~**

_**Love and Peace, MSN1412**_...


	5. I Saw What They did Last Night

**Come from the Future?**

**Genre: Family, Romance, Humor (?)**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: (eventual) KaiShin/KIDShin**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, typo and SHONEN-AI ALERT! (don't like? don't read!)**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Come from the Future? © MSN1412**

**.**

**Summary: Akibat KID mencuri permata yang diincarnya, mereka harus menghadapi dua anak kecil yang mengaku dari masa depan dan juga anak kandung mereka.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: I Saw What They did Last Night...<strong>

._  
><em>

_"HOAAAAAEEM~"_

Pagi telah menjelang, sebagian sinar matahari yang memasuki celah-celah jendela kediaman Kudo pada lantai atas, membuat Haruka terbangun sendirinya. Haruka bangkit dari tidurnya, dan langsung mengucak-ucak pupil matanya. Dia melihat di sisi lain dari tempat tidurnya, dan melihat Satoshi yang sepertinya telah bangun lebih pagi darinya. Tempat tidur yang berada di sisinya pun telah dirapikan, dengan selimut yang telah terlipat dan bantal-guling yang tertata rapi.

_'Oh, jadi si Satoshi sudah bangun dari tadi? Unggh… Sebenarnya, sudah jam berapa sih sekarang?'_ pikir Haruka sambil melirik dan mencari jam di sekitarnya.

Dia hanya menaikkan kedua pundaknya dan mengeluh panjang, pasrah karena tidak ada jam meja ataupun dinding yang ada. Namun, pandangannya langsung mengarah ke lemari besar yang tampaknya terbuka oleh sendirinya. Haruka membuka lemari tersebut, dan melihat pakaian-pakaian perempuan yang telah terlipat rapi dan tersimpan di situ. Haruka pun berpikir dan menyadari, kalau setelan pakaian di dalam lemari tersebut khusus untuknya.

Haruka melihat secarik kertas yang berada di atas tumpukan pakaian-pakaian tersebut. Dia langsung mengambilnya, dan membacanya dengan teliti.

_'Kau tahu kalau Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak punya pakaian untuk perempuan karena kami berdua laki-laki, kan? Jadi aku meminjam baju-baju ini dari Haibara dan Ran supaya kita tidak pusing lagi mencari baju untukmu. Jujur saja, Kaa-san repot kalau Tou-san menggunakan sulapnya melulu hanya untuk mengganti pakaianmu terus. Meskipun hanya segini, tapi Kaa-san harap Haruka bisa nyaman dengan semua pakaian ini._

_Kaa-san…'_

_'Haibara… Ran… Apa yang Kaa-san maksud itu, Haibara-neechan dan Ran-basan?'_ pikir Haruka selagi dia membaca nota pendek dari Shinichi.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Haruka menyimpan nota tersebut kembali, dan bergegas menggantikan pakaian piyamanya dengan pakaian yang diberikan oleh Shinichi. Setelah itu, dia langsung keluar dari tempat tidur sementaranya, dan bergegas menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Hmm… Pancake bikinan Tou-san memang paling TOP deeeh~," sahut Satoshi selagi dia memakan pancake dengan girangnya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Satoshi-chan~," jawab Kaito bangga, selagi mempersiapkan pancake untuk dirinya. "Sudah lama sih Tou-san tidak membuat pancake, apalagi untuk Tou-san sendiri," gumamnya sendiri sambil tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah?" tanya Satoshi selagi pancakenya masih belum dia kunyah. "Sebenarnya, Satoshi suka makanan buatan Tou-san daripada buatan Kaa-san," keluhnya.

"Lho? Emang kenapa dengan makanan buatan Kaa-san? Apa lebih buruk daripada Tou-san?" tanya Kaito curiga selagi memikirkan kalau 'mana mungkin Shinichi bisa memasak pula'.

"Bukan begitu, Tou-san. Hanya saja, masakannya Kaa-san kurang begitu enak di lidahku," komentar Satoshi selagi dia mengunyah pancake di mulutnya.

"Bukannya kau tidak boleh ngomong selagi makan?"

Tiba-tiba, Satoshi kaget karena suara yang muncul begitu saja dari luar ruang makan. Dia menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat Haruka yang masih ada sedikit rasa kantuk karena baru bangun dari tadi dengan raut muka bosan.

"Heh, suka-suka aku dong mau apa," gumam Satoshi.

"Tapi kata Kaa-san, kalau kita ngomong selagi mengunyah, nanti kesedat lho," nasehat Haruka sambil mengarahkan dirinya menuju meja makan, lalu duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di dekat Satoshi.

"Terserah kamu lah!" seru Satoshi selagi dia melanjutkan memakan pancake-nya.

Haruka hanya mencibirkan bibirnya, dan mulai memakan pancake yang telah disediakan. Sebenarnya, Haruka tidak menyukai makanan yang manis-manis, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya ini yang bisa dia makan seadanya.

_'Hmm… meskipun manis, tapi enak,'_ pikir Haruka selagi dia mengunyah potongan pancake dan di dalam mulutnya, dan mulai menghabiskan pancake-nya.

"Erm… Tou-san…?" Satoshi membuka mulutnya kembali selagi dia masih menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Satoshi-chan?" tanya Kaito selagi dia membuat cokelat hangat buat mereka.

"Boleh tidak… aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Satoshi balik dengan raut wajah yang sepertinya ragu-ragu. Haruka pun menguping sedikit, selagi dia memakan pancake-nya.

"Apa sih, Satoshi-chan? Memang, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Kaito penasaran, selagi dia menaruh dua gelas yang terisi cokelat panas dia buat.

"Err… Apa Tou-san dan Kaa-san pernah melakukan ciuman pertama?"

"…"

Hening….

Suasana di ruang makan itu langsung hening. Haruka langsung tersedak begitu mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari saudaranya. Dia pun mengambil gelas di dekatnya, dan meminumnya perlahan-lahan. Sementara itu, Kaito masih saja speechless, pipinya langsung memerah tak karuan. Tidak bisa mengatakan satu kata saja kepada anaknya. Ya mau bagaimana dia menjawab pertanyaan itu, Kaito saja baru mencium Shinichi untuk pertama kalinya kemarin malam.

Tanpa pemberitahuan, Kaito malah menghiraukan mereka yang masih menunggu jawabannya, dan langsung keluar dari ruang makan tersebut. Tidak tahu bakal pergi kemana, dan apa yang harus di jawab. Setelah mereka melihat Tou-san yang keluar begitu saja, Haruka pun menyimpan kembali gelasnya, dan melirik Satoshi dengan pandangan sedikit sinis.

"Satoshi! Kenapa kau malah bertanya begitu?" seru Haruka, "kau lihat sendiri 'kan bagaimana respons Tou-san tadi!"

Satoshi pun menundukkan kepalanya, otaknya pun mengarah ke arah lain. Bukan ke Haruka atau Kaito, melainkan—

"Soalnya Haruka, kemarin malam aku…"

"Ya?" Haruka hanya memiringkan alis matanya.

—dia masih saja memikirkan tentang kemarin.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"Ungg… mau buang air kecil," ucap Satoshi sendirinya, selagi dia terbangun dengan tidak nyenyak.

Satoshi langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan keluar dari kamar tidur dengan pelan-pelan dan tidak membuat suara, takut kalau Haruka mendengar suara yang dibuat. Setelah dia menutup pintu perlahan-lahan, dia bergegas menuju kamar mandi terdekat. Sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk mengeluarkan air seninya.

Setelah dia tiba, Satoshi pun mengarah menuju kloset dan melakukan apa yang semestinya dia lakukan. Setelah Satoshi merasa lega, dia menyiram air dari kloset itu secara otomatis, dan menuju kamar tidurnya untuk kembali melanjutkan alam mimpinya.

"Dari pertama kali kita bertemu, awalnya aku berpikir kalau kau itu…"

Disaat Satoshi melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar tidurnya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara yang sepertinya tidak begitu asing. Suara Kaa-san, pikirnya. Merasa curiga apa yang mereka bicarakan, Satoshi pun menguntip pembicaraan Shinichi dan Kaito dengan diam-diam.

"Sekarang aku mengetahui kalau dirimu yang sesungguhnya itu… ramah, ceria, bikin orang senang seperti mereka dan aku," ucap Shinichi yang Satoshi tangkap ke gendang telinganya.

Awalnya yang dilihat Satoshi biasa saja, tapi Satoshi merengahkan napasnya, terkejut disaat Satoshi melihat mereka berdua pun berciuman satu sama lain. Pipi Satoshi langsung memerah begitu saja, matanya membulat disaat dia melihat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang semestinya tidak boleh dia lihat, ciuman pertama orangtuanya.

Setelah mereka melepas ciuman itu, Satoshi pun melihat Kaito mengecup pipi Shinichi, sebelum Kaito pergi mengembalikan Silver Warp ke tempat semula melalui jendela. Satoshi malah tidak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya. Serasa otaknya masih memutar semua kejadian yang direkam beberapa detik yang lalu. Lalu dia menguntip kembali, dan sepertinya Shinichi yang masih memegang pipinya yang memerah karena itu.

Satoshi pun terkejut melihat Shinichi yang mengarah ke arahnya. Dia bergegas mencari tempat persembunyian terdekat, dan bersembunyi di situ. Dengan perasaan was-was karena takut ketahuan oleh Kaa-san-nya akibat melihat kejadian tadi. Setelah Shinichi memasuki kamar tidurnya, Satoshi pun menghela napas lega dan kembali menuju kamar tidurnya. Membaringkan dirinya kembali di ranjangnya, kembali tertidur pulas meskipun dia masih saja memikirkan hal itu.

_**~FLASHBACK ENDS~**_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Ja… Jadi, kau melihat Tou-san dan Kaa-san berciuman untuk pertama kalinya?" tanya Haruka shock, setelah mendengar cerita Satoshi.

Satoshi pun mengangguk pelan. "Aku benar-benar melihatnya dengan tidak sengaja. Aku langsung terbelalak melihatnya."

"Oke oke, _get your point_. Jadi begitu kenapa Tou-san tidak mau memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu. Pasti masih malu karena kemarin," pikir Haruka selagi dia mengunyah potongan pancake terakhirnya, setelah itu dia meneguk secangkir cokelat yang tidak hangat lagi.

"_Huff…_ tapi untunglah mereka berdua tidak mengetahui keberadaanku," ujar Satoshi bangga.

"Ya ya ya, _whatever you saaaid_," ujar Haruka dengan muka bosan, dan beranjak dari kursi.

"Hoi, mau kemana kau?" tanya Satoshi.

"Mandi. Terus aku mau mencari Kaa-san yang sudah menghilang pagi ini," jawab Haruka selagi dia keluar dari ruang makan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

_"STOP!"_

Langkah Haruka pun terhenti ketika dia melihat telapak tangan yang mengarahnya, dan melirik pemilik tangan tersebut. Dan Haruka pun memasang wajah bosan di saat Kaito yang sepertinya muncul entah dari mana dan mencoba untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau kemana lagi, Haru-chan?" tanya Kaito curiga sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Mau menemui Kaa-san setelah mandi," jawab Haruka pelan. "Terus kenapa? Tou-san tidak mau aku bertemu Kaa-san?" protesnya.

"Bukannya begitu, Haru-chan. Hanya saja, Tou-san tidak mau kalian bertemu Kaa-san di saat Kaa-san lagi sekolah," keluh Kaito sambil menghelus rambut panjang Haruka.

"Terus, kalau Kaa-san lagi sekolah… kenapa Tou-san gak sekolah juga?" tanya Satoshi yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Haruka.

"Err itu sih…" Kaito pun menghentikan helusan rambut Haruka, dan hanya bisa menggerakkan jemari telunjuknya ke pipinya. Bingung mau berkata apa kepada kedua anaknya yang sepertinya mempunyai banyak pertanyaan terhadap dirinya. Sebenarnya Kaito harus bersekolah hari ini, tapi karena ada kedua anak yang muncul begitu saja karena kecorobohannya, mau bagaimana lagi. Apalagi, jarak sekolahnya dengan rumah Shinichi tidak begitu dekat. Jadinya dia harus memboloskan diri sampai membuat Satoshi dan Haruka bisa kembali ke waktu asal mereka.

"Ah! Gimana nanti kita ke Supermarket dekat Stasiun tuk beli bahan-bahan makanan untuk nanti?" saran Kaito terhadap mereka.

Mereka pun berpikir sejenak. "AH! Boleh boleh!" seru mereka bersamaan. Kaito hanya bisa cengir dan _sweatdrop_ sendirinya.

"Nanti Haruka mau makan roti selai kacang," ujar Haruka.

"Kalo Satoshi, Satoshi mau makan daging ikan tuna!"

_*GLEK*_

Wajah Kaito pun langsung panik, layaknya dia sedang melihat hantu berada di dekatnya. Satoshi dan Haruka langsung heran akan ekspresi Tou-sannya.

"Tou-san kenapa? Kok wajah Tou-san kayak gitu?" tanya Satoshi heran.

"Hmm… Apa mungkin… Tou-san phobia ama Ikan ya?" duga Haruka.

"Ha… Haru-chan, j… jangan bi… bilang kata… itu," ucap Kaito terbata-bata dan grogi. _Ichthyophobia_-nya pun kambuh lagi, setelah mereka berdua mengatakan kata 'ikan' tepat di depannya.

"Tou-san jangan seperti itu lagi, dong. Walaupun takut ikan, bukan berarti harus kayak gitu, 'kan?" ujar Satoshi sambil menenangkan Kaito.

"Ehehehe… Benar juga, ya?" ucap Kaito malu-malu, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Nah, gimana kalau kita ke supermarket-nya setelah mandi dulu?" saran Kaito sambil mengajak anak-anaknya untuk membersihkan diri mereka.

"Tapi aku dulu ya. Soalnya, kalau mandi Satoshi lama banget," ujar Haruka sambil memandang sinis ke Satoshi. Satoshi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman cengir.

"Oke, Saatnya mandi! Terus, kita pergi ke Supermarket dekat Stasiun. Tou-san juga belum mandi sih sebenarnya, ehehehehe," ucap Kaito mengaku.

"BEEEEEEUH! Tou-san gimana sih?" Mereka pun memperolok-olokkan Kaito kompak. Kaito pun hanya bisa malu-malu tidak jelas lagi. Tampaknya, berkelakuan jadi Ayah itu tidak gampang. Harus mendapatkan hal-hal dari anak-anaknya yang bisa membuat dirinya malu. Tapi, entah mengapa karena ada mereka, Kaito tidak merasakan satu beban pun menjadi orangtua.

Kaito pun menyuruh mereka untuk mandi, dan mereka langsung mengarah ke kamar mandi bagian atas. Sesaat mereka berlari menaikkan anak tangga, Kaito hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan senyuman leganya. Hari pertamanya sebagai orangtua terasa sempurna…

_Mungkin…._

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_*DREEEEEEEEEEEENG*_

"HAAAAAAAAAAH…"

Sementara itu di kelas 3-B SMA Teitan, Shinichi hanya bisa mengeluh panjang dan melirik pemandangan dari jendela kelas setelah _sensei_ mereka memberikan materi yang diajarnya. Semua siswa di kelasnya pun langsung beranjak dari kursi mereka, dan berkeluar dari kelas untuk mengistirahatkan otak mereka.

Sementara itu, Ran yang masih mengajari Sonoko yang bakal mengikuti ulangan susulan setelah pulang sekolah, langsung memberhentikan aktivitasnya. Dan melihat Shinichi yang sepertinya… melamun lagi sambil mengeluh panjang. Merasa curiga, Ran pun menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Shinichi…"

"Eh?" Shinichi pun lepas dari lamunannya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ran.

"_Daijobu desu ka?_ Dari tadi aku melihat kamu melamun terus ketika jam pelajaran. Ada masalah?" tanya Ran selagi dia duduk di samping Shinichi.

"Erm… Tidak ada kok," ucap Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya ragu-ragu sambil membalikkan pandangannya. Ran hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil ber-oh, merasa mengerti maksud perkataan Shinichi.

"Shinichi…" Ran mulai berbicara lagi. "Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Umm… Boleh," ucap Shinichi.

"Sebenarnya… bagaimana pertunjukkan KID kemarin malam? Apa kamu bisa menangkap dia lagi?" tanya Ran ragu-ragu.

"Raaaaan, kamu sudah lihat koran pagi ini belum?" tanya Shinichi balik sambil memasang wajah bosan terhadap Ran.

"Sudah sih. Tapi, di halaman pertamanya tertulis _'Kaitou KID dan detektif terkenal Kudo Shinichi tiba-tiba menghilang setelah KID mencuri Silver Warp'_. Jadi aku mau bertanya tentang kemarin," jelas Ran, "sebenarnya kemarin kamu menghilang ke mana?"

"Erm… Tidak ke mana-mana kok," ujar Shinichi ragu sambil pipinya memerah lagi. Mana bisa dia memberitahukan kebenaran yang terjadi kemarin malam kepada sahabatnya sendiri? Kalau Shinichi memberitahukan kejadian yang sesungguhnya kemarin, pasti… sesuatu yang tidak mau diinginkan pun terjadi. Ran shock? Sahabat-sahabatnya pun shock karena detektif terkenal ini mempunyai dua anak dari dirinya dan KID? Entahlah.

"Pasti…" Sonoko pun menghampiri mereka dengan raut wajah kesal. Shinichi hanya bisa memasang wajah paniknya, takut kalau Sonoko marah karena dirinya yang 'menghilang berduaan' dengan KID. "… Kau ada apa-apa lagi sama KID-sama. Ngaku!"

"A… Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Sonoko? Mana mungkin aku mau apa-apa sama pencuri sombong itu. Kalau itu terjadi, pasti kau akan shock tak terduga, 'kan? KID-sama yang kau kenal itu sebenarnya abnormal," ujar Shinichi sambil mengeluarkan senyuman liciknya ke Sonoko.

Sonoko hanya bisa marah-marah tidak jelas ke Shinichi, tapi untung saja Ran yang berada di sampingnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan Sonoko dan menyuruhnya kembali menghapal untuk ulangan nanti. Ran mencoba menasihati Shinichi untuk tidak memancing emosi Sonoko lagi, tapi Shinichi hanya menjawab _'just kidding'_ dengan senyuman _peace_-nya

"Eh omong-omong, Shinichi. Nanti pulang sekolah, antarin aku ke Supermarket dekat Stasiun ya," bujuk Ran.

"Hm? Untuk apa?"

"Mau beli selai kacang dan barang-barang lainnya. Tou-san mengambek tadi pagi karena selai kacang untuk roti sarapannya habis. Aku 'kan tidak ada waktu untuk beli selai dulu, jadi aku memaksanya untuk memakan rotinya tanpa selai," ujar Ran sambil bercurhat.

Shinichi hanya bisa ber-_'ha ha'_ sindirnya. Bisa saja seorang anak lebih mengerikan daripada Tou-san-nya. Dia pun langsung tersenyum sendiri. Sama seperti Haruka dengan KID—bukan—Kaito kemarin malam. Tidak dibayangkan sebelumnya, dia yang dijuluki 'Detektif SMA Terkenal dari Timur' harus menjadi orangtua Haruka dengan Satoshi dengan Kaito yang baru saja dia kenal kemarin malam. Sebenarnya sih dia oke-oke saja, tapi dia masih saja terbayang akan pikirannya yang tidak mau diinginkan.

"Oke deh, akan aku antarin kamu ke Supermarket," jawab Shinichi terima.

"_Hontou ga? Arigatou_ Shinichi~!" seru Ran bahagia. Shinichi hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

Sebenarnya sejak duduk di bangku SMP, Shinichi mulai mencintai Ran, meskipun Ran sedikit cengeng. Namun entah dari mana, hatinya pun beralih arah ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengan KID, dan menyadari kalau hatinya tidak beralih ke Ran, melainkan beralih ke Kaitou KID. Tapi Shinichi masih mencintainya, mencintai seperti saudara perempuannya sendiri.

"Ya ya… Pasangan suami-istri yang bakal ke Supermarket bersama. Huuh enaknya," sindir Sonoko dari belakang, mencibirkan bibirnya sambil membaca buku pelajarannya. Sepertinya sedang _galau_ gara-gara melihat kedua sahabatnya yang bakal pergi bersama lagi.

"Sonokoooo! Sudah aku bilang ribuan kali, Shinichi itu bukan suamiku!" seru Ran memerah. Sonoko hanya tertawa terkikik-kikik, tersembunyi di balik tangannya yang menutupi tawaannya. Lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Shinichi hanya bisa memasang wajah kesal terhadapnya.

_*DREEEEEEEEEEEENG*_

Jam istirahat pun selesai, seluruh siswa yang telah mengisi waktu istirahat yang terbatas itu, kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Dan duduk di mejanya masing-masing sambil menunggu _sensei_ mereka datang untuk memberikan materi pada jam sekarang. Sementara itu, Shinichi kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela dan termenung kembali, memikirkan sesuatu di dalam dunia kecilnya.

Apa tentang kejadian kemarin, Satoshi dan Haruka muncul secara tidak sengaja dari _Silver Warp_ dan mengaku sebagai anaknya? Atau, Kaito yang menciumnya langsung dengan sosok aslinya untuk pertama kalinya? Entahlah….

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be** **Continued….** _

* * *

><p><strong>balas review dulu dari inbox XD (btw, arigatou reviewnya :D)<br>**

**Tami nagasaki: thank you, thank you... #iniapa *oke ditunggu dulu cap ci cusnya ama Russia #DZIGH* anda suka ya? Russia juga suka ya? :D ini apa maksudnya-_- btw, udah aku follback ya :D *udah lama woi-_-***

**artemisaish: YES! *merasa bangga #dilemparvendingmachine* err... gomen-nee, chap ini sepertinya gaada fluff-nya deh D: P.S: yup yup, mereka tuh manis bangeet :3 seperti manisnya stroberi~ #apamaksudnya  
><strong>

**LeeKyuChaMin: KE... PEN... DEK... KAN? *supicless* tapi chap ini lebih pendek lhoo D: *gomen ya m(_ _)m* soal NC... maunya sih... *Q* #WOI *ketularan Changmin nih anak-_-* tapi kayaknya gabakal ada deh ehehehehe~ :D**

**Yuna lagi malas login sumpah: ngefly kayak membelah atmosfir berlapis-lapis ya? XD #korbaniklan maunya sih sama, ber-biiiip biiip biiiiip biiiiiiiiiiiiiip *mendadak jadi robot(?)* tapi seperti di atas, gabakal-ada ehehehehe~ :D**

**Misyel: ehehehehe menurutmuuu? :D**

** Mei-chan: gomen ya, kalo bahasanya campur aduk gini-_- padahal udah ber-re-read berkali-kali. tapi, aku harap chap ini gaterlalu mengecewakan deh :D**

**Apdian Laruku: met datang, Dian-saan~ :D *padahal udah kenal dulu-dulu woi-_-* sama dong! aku juga dulu suka ShinRan, tapi gara-gara sekarang suka KaiShin... tau gimana kan? XD *tapi aku masih suka ShinRan kok, meskipun itu biasa doang XD* iyaaa, di cerita ini mereka lagi di luar negeri dan sayangnya aku gabisa ngeluarin mereka di cerita ini v^^**

** No Name xD: telat review? PAJAK! *dilempar vending machine* ehehehe, tomat suka ya? syukurlaah~ *merasa lega #heh* maaf yaaa matmat, chap ini lebiiih pendek dari sebelumnya D:, tapi tomat masih sayang nekcot kan? :3 *inget kalo matmat udah punya Kei woi***

**Kuro Usagi kelinci Pengembara: hello there, maybe I know exactly where were you come from, ne? XD *udah tahu dari FB* but, you've already knew my name, nee?._. sorry if I reply it soo late D: oke, thanks for the critique :D *btw, love the dialogue XD*  
><strong>

**PuPut It's Me: udah apdeet nih :D thanks buat nunggunya yaa~ :D**

**.**

**huff akhirnya... udah lebih dari dua bulan aku hampir nunda nih fic-_- tapiiiiii, aku gatau kalo aku masih hiatus ato tidak D: soalnya abis UAS, tugas akhir semester pun datang W(QAQW) jadi gomen-nee kalo chap ini pendek banget D: *tapii, ada bayang2 tuk chap nanti kan? XD*  
><strong>

**btw, kumpulan oneshot KaiShin untuk saat ini aku tandain completed._., tapi mungkin suatu nanti bakal aku post kalo aku lagi _stuck_. dan aku berminat tuk bikin fic mutichapter? ato oneshot? baru._. ber-rate-M buat _violence_ dan _dark_ sih masalahnya, mid-KaiShin karena tidak bakal ada fluff romance tentang mereka. melainkan dark-romance-story *mungkin*._. jadi..._ donnatte?_._.**

**.**

**at last, sankyuu yang telah membaca chap ini :D akhir kata, review?._.**

**jaa matta-neee~**

_**Love and Peace, MSN1412...**_


End file.
